Trois filles et un appart
by Miel200
Summary: Entre des problèmes de compréhension,de mixeur,le travail,les amours, Lily,Ashley et Anna,colocataires et amies mènent une vie pas toujours facile.... Et si il y avait pire que Voldemort pour donner des tracas à une femme ? Un homme par exemple ?
1. Le mixeur et Anna

« -Anna !!!!!! »

Anna,qui se trouvait dans sa douche,déglutit. Pour le moment deux choses étaient claires dans son esprit : Lily était en colère premièrement, et deuxièmement,elle allait passer un sale quart-d'heure.

Ne voulant pas aggraver la colère de son amie, Anna s'empressa de sortir de la douche et de passer des vêtements chauds.

Alors qu'elle descendait l'escalier,elle vit Lily sortir de la cuisine,les joues rouges,les poings sur les hanches,sa tignasse rousse volant dans tous les sens. Plus aucun doute,pensa Anna,cette fois je suis fichue.

« -Annna !!!!! »

«-C'est bien moi. »

« Anna ne te fiche pas de moi tu veux !!! Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit la dernière fois merde ???? » Criait Lily,complétement hors d'elle.

Soudain,le cerveau d'Anna ne fit qu'un tour. Elle avait enfin compris la raison de la colère de Lily. Le mixouer. Ou le mixère. Oh et puis merde,pensait-elle,les noms moldus sont toujours compliqués.

Lily prit Anna par le bras,et l'emmena devant le plan de travail,où,se trouvait,ainsi que l'avait pensé la coupable,un mixeur en piteux état.

« -Tu as une explication à me donner ? » demanda Lily en pointant le malheureux objet du doigt

« -Je tiens à dire que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes » Répliqua du tac au tac Anna avec un sourire carnassier.

Lily leva un sourcil. Anna poursuivit alors :

« -Tout d'abord,je tiens à rappeler que je ne viens pas de parents moldus MOI ! Et que,de ce fait,je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'approcher un mixouère »

« -Mixeur Anna,un mixeur. »

« -Si tu le dis. Bref toujours est-il que j'en ai jamais approché. Deuxièment,ce truc s'est mis en marche alors que je m'afferais dans la cuisine,de la manière la plus magique possible alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé,c'est pas très correct » Continuait-elle en souriant de plus en plus.

« Anna je t'avais dit de ne pas... »

« Laisse-moi finir Lily;Enfin, comme il faisait nuit, que tu étais couché,j'ai eu peur que ce truc te réveille et... »

« Et ? »

« Et j'ai pris mon escarpin et je lui ai tapé dessus »

« Oh misère » soupira Lily en se portant la main au front.

Anna allait répliquer de plus belle,quand une voix douce mais ferme se fit entendre derrière elles:

« -Anna cesse ta plaidoirie tu veux. Lily tient à cuisiner moldu,donc tâche de faire davantage attention laprochaine fois. Et quant à toi Lil's,par pitié,arrête de hurler comme ça dès le matin,sachant que je bosse la nuit. »

Celle qui avait parlé,c'était Ashley,leur amie et coloctaire. Ce qui suprenait les deux jeunes femmes,c'était le ton ferme de cette dernière. Ashley ne râlait jamais,elle s'aventurait dans les disputes de ses deux amies mais toujours dans un rôle pacificateur.

Pour sûr,la jeune femme était de mauvaise humeur ce matin.

Ashley entrait dans la cuisine et regarda à son tour avec désolation le mixeur. Elle fit un petit sourire et se tourna vers Anna :

« -Au moins ces escarpins qui t'ont coûté une fortune t'ont servis à quelque chose «

C'était au tour de Lily de sourire. Ses deux amies avaient le don de tout dédramatiser,ce qui était génial.

Elle regardait Ashley se servir une tasse de café. Ses cheveux noirs et ondulés qui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque,semblaient ternes. Ses petits yeux bleus en amande étaient fatigués. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'ordinaire.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à Anna,elle vit que cette dernière pensait exactement la même chose qu'elle. Ashley travaillait beaucoup trop. Les nuits à l'hôpital étaient longues.

Anna marmonna soudain quelque chose comme « mincejesuisenretard » tout en se précipitant dans l'escalier. Elle avait beau avoir étudié le droit sorcier,s'être pliée à la rigueur que nécéssitait l'apprentissage de cette matière,elle n'arrivait pour autant jamais à acquérir la ponctualité nécessaire à un avocat à la Cour.

Lily resta seule avec Ashley dans la qu'elle travaillait en ce moment sur une affaire,le département des Aurors lui avait confié quelques jours de repos considérant qu'elle aussi accumulait beaucoup trop de fatigue.

Ashley restait distante, comme si elle avait besoin de s'enfermer dans une bulle pour mieux réfléchir. Elle ne regarda même pas Anna passer dans l'entrée,ses cheveux blonds coiffés dans tous les sens en un chignon quelque peu difforme,sa robe de sorcier un peu froissée,sa malette sous le bras.

Après un long silence, Lily demanda enfin :

« -Ashley ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ashley ne répondit rien,mais une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle pleurait de rage contre cette stupide guerre qui faisait tant de malheurs,elle pleurait de colère contre elle quand elle se voyait incapable de faire plus que ce qu'elle aurait désiré, elle pleurait de désolation devant l'insensibilité de ses collègues.

Lily n'eut pas vraiment besoin d'avoir une réponse. Elle savait le quotidien de son amie,son courage pour garder la tête haute devant les pires atrocités. Elle l'a pris alors doucement dans ses bras.

Au bout d'un moment,Ashley lui demanda à son tour comment allait le travail.

« -Tu sais,répondit Lily,on cafouille. On a du mal. Voldemort recrute partout,dans tous les pays, même en Outzbékistan ! Je travaille sur le dossier russe et je t'avoue que je merde pas mal. »

« -Et Anna ? Je l'ai pas parlé depuis bien trois jours »

« -Rassure-toi,elle comprend tout à fait. Eh bien elle bosse sur une affaire de plagiat je jeune auteur,du nom de Lockart,qui aurait puisé les récits de son premier livre dans la biographie d'un autre. Le problème étant,c' est que tout l'accable selon elle. Anna doit se faire l'avocat du diable,et elle n'aime pas vraiment cela. »

« -Elle a des principes. Même si elle balance ses escarpins sur tes outils de cuisine » répondit Ashley en souriant.


	2. Entre stratégies et rencontres

Chapitre 2

Petit mot personnel : Il y a effectivement l'arrivée des hommes mais ceux que vous croyez !!

Lily pédalait doucement dans les rues moldues,profitant du calme offert par cette douce matinée, du vent qui s'enroulait dans ses longs cheveux, de cette agréable sensation que lui procure le vélo.

Elle avait toujours aimer ça. C'était son père qui lui avait appris à pédaler,avec l'aide de Pétunia,sa soeur ainée. Lily soupira en repensant à cette époque.

Comme pour ne pas enterrer définitivement cette époque, pour garder un lien avec le passé que sa soeur ne pouvait lui donner,Lily se rendait sur la tombe de ses parents en bicyclette.

Comme à chaque visite, Lily prenait soin d'apporter des fleurs qu'elle déposait dans son petit panier noir accroché au guidon. Comme à chaque visite, Lily ne pleurait pas, elle savourait le souvenir en se remémorant chaque instant de bonheur partagé avec eux.

En rentrant,elle se laissa distraire par le tourbillement des feuilles mortes alors qu'elle traversait Hyde Park,et ne fit guère attention à l'individu qui arrivait en contresens. Elle lui rentrait dedans alors que celui-ci cria de stupeur.

« -Mais faites donc attention !! »

« -Pardonnez-moi,je suis confuse » répondit-elle alors qu'elle descendait de sa bicyclette pour s'assurer que les pieds de l'individu étaient en bon état.

S'il n'y avait pas de problèmes pour ses pieds,il n'en allait pas de même pour le pantalon beige que portait l'individu. Celui-ci était désormais affublé d'une grande trace de roue et de choses et d'autres.

« - Vous savez,continua t-elle,je suis quelque peu rêveuse,et assurément j'aurais dû faire davantage plus attention mais je peux vous payer le pressing si.. »

« - J'ai le sentiment que nous nous sommes déjà vu quelque part,pas vous ? »

A présent qu'elle regardait avec davantage d'attention les traits de l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle,Lily semblait aussi reconnaître un visage familier. Ces cheveux blonds rejetés négligemment en arrière, ces yeux bleux assez malicieux,cette petite fossette à la joue gauche...Pour sûr,elle l'avait déjà aperçu. Mais où ?

« -Je me présente,Nate Wood. Et vous ? »

Elle serra la main qui lui était tendue en répondant. Elle cherchait à se remémorer où elle avait pu l'apercevoir.

Et puis une chose étrange se produisit. Comme si une force invisible l'avait poussé à regarder la poche gauche du pantalon de ce dernier,elle vit une baguette magique,assez longue et fine, qui dépassait discrétement mais suffisamment pour ne pas tromper un sorcier.

Apparament le regard de Lily fut suivi et interprété à sa juste valeur.

« -Vous êtes aussi.. » commencait Nate

« -Je pense que nous parlons de la même chose. Dans ce cas,la réponse est oui »

« -Où travaillez -vous ? »

« -Au ministère. Je vous retourne la question. »

« -Au même endroit » répondit-il avec un sourire.

C'était donc cela...Ils avaient dû se croiser dans les différents étages. Ils continuèrent à discuter le plus naturellement du monde,oubliant de ce fait l'incident de départ. Elle apprit que Nate travaillait au département des affaires moldues. De ce fait,il passait beaucoup de temps du côté des moldus ,afin d'essayer de comprendres les coutumes quelques peu étranges parfois de ces derniers,ou encore leur dernière invention.

Ils passèrent ensemble du côté sorcier. Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble de Lily,à quelque rues derrière le chemin de la Traverse, Nate lui demanda alors timidement s'il se serait possible de la revoir autrement qu'au travers des couloirs du ministère.

« -Venez donc prendre un thé à la maison ! »

« -Je n'aime pas beaucoup le thé,et je sais que je fais honte à ma patrie en disant cela, » répliqua t-il avec un sourire malicieux

« cependant,poursuit-il,l'alternative de passer encore un petit moment avec vous me plaît beaucoup »

Ils passèrent la fin de journée ensemble,à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de moldus. Nate se désola de l'état du mixeur qui était « une pièce inestimable du génie moldu » et promis à Lily de lui en trouver un au ministère qu'il pourrait ramener incognito. Lily lui parla de ses origines, de son goût pour la cuisine moldue,de l'ensemble de ces petites habitudes non magiques dont elle ne pouvait se défaire.

Cette conversation passionnante fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une tornade blonde. Anna,à peine rentrer dans l'appartement,martelant le parquet de ses talons,criait à l'attention de Lily :

« -Lily tu vas pas le croire !!! »

Lorsque Anna entra dans le salon,elle vit son amie assise près de la cheminée,une tasse de thé à la main auprès d'un charmant jeune homme blond. Son regard fit quelque chose d'assez étrange comme le balancier du pendule. Elle regardait Lily,Puis Nate. Lily. Puis Nate. Et c'est au bout de quelques petites secondes de contemplation,que la jeune femme se décida à parler :

« - Euh.. Eh bien ce n'était pas aussi pressé que ça,je ..Je vais aller à la cuisine pour je...voila. »

« -Anna,répondit calmement Lily,tu peux rester et nous raconter ce qui t'a mis dans un tel état »

« - L'audience a été anulée. Et tu veux en connaître la raison ? Lockart, mon client n'avait pas trouvé la robe de sorcier assez bien assortie pour ne pas trancher avec celles des juges et à considérer en second lieu que ma plaidoirie ne mettait pas assez en avant là, je cite « les événements romanesques et héroïques de sa vie »

« -Sans commentaires » Répondit Lily avec un sourire.

« -Je vais lui faire bouffer son roman à ce Lockart, je le supporte plus. J'ai le vague sentiment de ne pas pouvoir faire mon travail correctement. Car Lockart fait les questions et les réponses. Enfin bref..Sur ce,ajoute t-elle avec un sourire malicieux,je vous laisse »

Nate jeta un regard amusé à Lily.

« -C'est ta colocataire qui tape sur les mixeurs ? »

« -Exact,comment as-tu deviné ? »

« -Disons qu'elle.. »

« -Folle ? »

« -Non j'aurais pas dit cela »

« -Complétement cinglée ? »

« -Non plus. Exubérante disons. Et quand on voit la taille de ses talons,je suppose que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle »

Lily éclata de rire. Décidément,le ministère avait bien fait de lui accorder quelques jours de repos. La vie réserve parfois de jolies surprises et d'agréables rencontres. Nate dû partir peu de temps après,laissant une Lily rêveuse...Surtout quand ce dernier lui déposa un baiser sur la joue en lui disant « Je crois que je devrais me faire renverser plus souvent par des faux moldus rêveurs en bicyclette ».

Une fois Nate parti,Lily s'empressa de monter dans la chambre d'Anna. Cette dernière était en train de se coiffer et de s'habiller de manière plutôt sensuelle. En effet,elle était en train de revêtir un tailleur rouge qui cintrait sa taille, mettant en valeur ses formes plantureuses, sa poitrine généreuse. Elle avait par ailleurs relevé ses cheveux en chignon chic, et avait mis un rouge à lèvres en accord avec son tailleur.

« - Il n'y a pas que moi qui ai fait des rencontres,à ce que je vois » Dit Lily en s'affalant de tout son aise sur le lit d'Anna.

« -Détrompe-toi,je ne vais nullement à un rendez-vous galant,répondit Anna en se regardant dans le miroir, j'affiche une nouvelle stratégie »

Lily leva un sourcil,perplexe. Anna qui avait perçu la réaction de son amie continua :

« -Lockart ne veut pas coopérer. On va tout droit à la défaite. Et je tiens à ma réputation et ma place dans ce cabinet. Dès lors,s'il refuse de coopérer lorsque j'use d'arguments juridiques et financiers,je vais user d'autres choses..De mon charme »

Elle se tourna vers Lily qui affichait un grand sourire. Anna ne changera jamais.Déjà à Poudlard,vers la cinquième annéee,elle avait pris cette habitude de faire les yeux de biche pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait,d' user de sa superbe chevelure blonde qui lui donnait un air ravageur..

« Et toi Lily ? Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter,non ? »

C'est ainsi que Lily lui raconta en détails sa rencontre. A la fin de son récit, Anna,qui s'était assise à côté d'elle,lui dit d'un ton très sérieux:

« Lily ca se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu lui plais et que cela est plus que réciproque. Alors fonce ! Depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sortie avec un homme ? Six mois ? Depuis ta rupture avec ce crétin d'Adam Mc Donald, tu n'as pas tourné les yeux vers un seul individu de la gente masculine ! »

« -Je sais pas,répondit Lily qui jouait nerveusement avec l'oreiller, on se connait presque pas après tout.. »

« - Oui mais j'ai l'arguement de poids. Tu as quelqu'un qui pourra rafistoler tes mixeurs à volonté et avec plaisir en plus »

Lily ria de bon coeur.

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée à lire au coin du feu non sans une grosse pensée pour Nate qui,à vrai dire occupait les trois quarts de son esprit,bien plus que l'histoire contemporaine du monde magique russe  mais riait aussi intérieurement en s'imaginant sa pauvre Anna devoir jouer la femme fatale.

Les clefs qui tournèrent dans la serrure ne pouvaient être que celle d'Ashley,pensa t-elle.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Ashley marmonna un vague bonsoir avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé. Lily entreprit de faire chauffer de l'eau pour une soupe. Mais elle entendi alors la petite voix de son amie lui dire :

« -Lily je suis dans la merde. »

Inquiète Lily se retourna brusquement et fixait son amie. Celle-ci poursuivit

« -Le coup de foudre ça existe . Et il faut qu'il s'appelle,Sirius Black »


	3. Souvenirs et amertumes

Chapitre 3 « Il est davantage plus facile d'accuser un sexe, que d'excuser l'autre » Montaigne

Lily,qui était restée à l'entrée de la cuisine,regardait Ashley d'un air stupéfait :

« -Répète-moi ça ? »

Ashley inspira profondément, et se prit la tête entre les mains :

« -Je viens de dire...Que le coup de foudre existait. Et que ça s'appelle Sirius Black »

« -Sirius Black,le même Sirius que celui de Poudlard ? »

« -Exact »

« -Le même double crétin séducteur doublé d'un égo surdimensionné ? »

« -Tout à fait »

« -Je vais aller faire chauffer de l'eau, le temps que mon cerveau s'habitue à la nouvelle » acheva Lily en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ashley restait sur le canapé,à contempler une photo posée sur la cheminée où on la voyait,jeune,environ seize ans,accompagnée de Lily et Anna. A cette époque,elles s'étaient toutes jurées de tomber amoureuse d'hommes brillants,intelligents et sérieux. A ce moment-là,elles croyaient toutes au prince charmant. Et puis,le temps et les expériences eurent raison de leurs rêves. Il n'y a pas d'hommes parfaits. Il n'y a pas de prince charmant. Et quand bien même,on croit avoir rencontré le bon,le travail,les tâches de la vie quotidienne ternissent le tableau,se dressent comme des obstacles à une histoire parfaite.

De ce point de vue, elles avaient toutes les trois des manières différentes d'agir. Anna,qui fut toujours la plus extravagante,accumulait les histoires sans avenir avec des hommes soient trop vieux,soit trop épris de liberté pour se fixer dans une histoire. Lily,quant à elle, s'amarouchait d'hommes qu'elle n'arrivait pas,par la suite,à oublier pendant d'éternelles périodes de célibat.

Ashley ne savait guère comment se positionner. D'une part,elle aimait bien trop sa liberté pour s'enfermer dans une relation. D'autre part, les seuls hommes qu'elle avait connu étaient des salauds. C'était donc un célibat involontaire et volontaire,inconscient et décidé.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie, en apercevant que Lily arrivait avec deux bols de soupe. Cette dernière lui en tendit un :

« -Alors,raconte-moi tout »

« -Eh bien,vers le milieu de la nuit, on a été appelé d'urgence pour des patients jugés sérieusement blessés. En arrivant dans la salle,je vis trois hommes sur des brancards, trois hommes que tu connais : James Potter,Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Les médecins ont pris en charge les deux cas les plus graves et je suis restée à faire les pansements de Potter. Et c'est là qu'il est entré »

« -Black ? »

« -Exact. Il avait le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Il s'est posée face à moi,James,qui se trouvait dans son lit,était entre nous deux. Il m'a demandé d'une voix faible s'ils allaient s'en sortir. Je lui ai dis que les médecins allaient faire de leur mieux concernant Lupin et Pettigrow. Concernant Potter,je lui ai promis de prendre soin de lui. Il m'a regardé d'un air reconnaissant, et a posé sa main sur la mienne en me remerciant. C'est là que j'ai croisé ses yeux, c'est que là que mon coeur a fait un bond dans ma poitrine... »

« - C'est une belle rencontre,en effet. Répondit Lily à la fin du récit de son amie. Mais souviens-toi de Sirius, de son comportement... »

« -Je sais,je sais. C'est ce que je me suis répété durant tout le trajet de retour. »

Lily regardait son amie. Pour sûr Sirius n'avait pu rester indifférent à la beauté de son amie. Si Anna ressemblait à une pin-up avec ses formes voluptueuses, ses lèvres pulpeuses, sa longue chevelure blonde,il n'en était pas de même pour Ashley. Celle-ci ressemblait davantage à une poupée en porcelaine,fragile, gracile. Avec ses jolis cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage blanc, ses yeux bleus en amande,son petit nez alequin, elle faisait penser à une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'enfance avec l'envie qui l'accompagne de la protéger de peur qu'elle se brise.

Elles restèrent ensemble longtemps sur le canapé,à se remémorer l'époque de Poudlard. Les extravagances d'Anna, qui se teignait les cheveux en tas de couleurs pour faire rugir Mc Gonagall,sa rhétorique parfaite qui lui avait crée bien des ennuis avec les serpentards mais aussi pas mal de respect. Les crises de Lily contre Potter, les hurlements, les bouquins qui volaient jusqu'à ce que celui-ci comprenne que toute tentative était vaine. Et puis Ashley qui, en dépit de ses airs calmes,était la pire farceuse du monde. Bien entendu,cette dernière était bien assez maligne,bien assez intelligente pour ne jamais se faire prendre, et les blagues étaient toujours attribuées aux maraudeurs ainsi que les retenues qui allaient avec. Elles se souvenirent de leurs premiers petits amis,des bals,des montagnes de devoirs.. Et puis,elles firent chacune dans leurs esprits,un point sur le présent. Elles vivaient toutes ensemble,dans leur appartement qui fut aménagé selon les goûts de chacune, elles avaient toutes les trois un boulot de rêve,des amis..Mais certes,il manquait des hommes.

Les discours qui suivirent consistèrent à accuser les hommes de cette situation,déplorant leurs bêtises et leur légereté.

Tout cela fut interrompu par Anna qui rentrait dans l'appartement,dépitée. Lily et Ashley lui firent une place entre elles sur le canapé :

« -Lockart est tellement préoccupé par 1) Lui-même 2) Lui-même 3) son visage 4) sa vie, que mon charme n'a rien fait; Je suis désespérée les filles »

La soirée s'acheva par les vaines tentatives de réconfort d'Anna.

Le lendemain, Ashley ouvrit les yeux d'un air supris. Non ce n'était pas son réveil qui avait sonné,car on était mardi,et mardi c'était congé pour elle. Non ce n'est pas Lily,car Lily avait déjà fait son bazar quotidien en partant en catastrophe à la suite d'un appel urgent de son supérieur. Ce n'était pas Anna non plus,car elle est censé être seule dans l'appartement.

Alors qu'elle commencait à se rendormir,le même bruit se fit entendre. La porte d'entrée. Elle se leva avec lenteur,descendit l'escalier,traversa l'appartement et ouvrit ladite porte. Devant elle, se tenait Sirius Black en personne,des croissants chauds dans la main gauche

. Il lui fit un sourire :

« -Je voulais vous remercier d'avoir pris si soin de James hier,il va beaucoup mieux,je suis passé le voir ce matin. »

Cette journée commencait merveilleusement bien,pensa Ashley avec un sourire.


	4. Croissants chauds et sermon matinal

Chapitre 4

Sirius était toujours debout dans le couloir guettant une quelconque réaction d'Ashley qui elle,semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

_Si je le fais entrer, pensa-t'elle, je m'accroche à lui et je peux dire adieu à toute forme de lucidité à son égard. Si je ne le laisse pas entrer d'une part je passe pour une cruche associable et en plus les croissants me passent sous le nez. Que faire ?_

Finalement,elle se résigna à le laisser entrer au grand damne de son cerveau mais pour le plus grand plaisir de son coeur. Mais avant tout,elle lui demanda :

« -Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? »

« -Tout d'abord,répondit Sirius,je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer on a été à Poudlard ensemble,dans la même promotion. Ensuite,je tiens à te faire remarquer que les stagiaires qui sont sous tes ordres peuvent se montrer très coopératives »

Celui-ci lui fit son sourire charmeur pour illustrer ses propos. Ashley leva les yeux au ciel,_je confirme il a pas changé._

_« -_Tu aimes les croissants ? J'ai pris un pain au chocolat au cas où ! » continua-t'il en lui mettant le paquet chaud sous le nez.

L'odeur était tout à fait alléchante. Et Ashley avait du mal à réfléchir entre son ventre qui lui disait des choses,son cerveau qui lui en disait d'autres et son coeur qui venait mettre son bazar dans tout ça.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans la cuisine; C'est bien ce qu'elle doutait,elles n'avaient pas fait la vaisselle hier. Et loin d'elle l'envie de passer pour une jeune femme sale. Ashley emmena de ce fait Sirius dans le salon.

Celui-ci fut éblouit devant la décoration. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec le salon des filles qu'il rencontrait d'ordinaire. Pas de gentil caniche posé dans son petit panier,pas d'odeur étourdissante de rose ou de lavande, pas de canapé violet ou autre couleur de ce genre.. La pièce était simple. Un canapé couleur crème, avec des petits coussins couleur marron ou cuivré, une jolie table basse en bois clair devant, une cheminée calée au mur, derrière le canapé se trouvait une jolie table à manger de bois clair où étaient disposées de petites bougies couleur ocre et cuivré. Une jolie bibliothèque bien garnie reposait dans le coin gauche de la pièce,et deux petits pots de fleurs donnaient un air printanier à l'ensemble.

« -Je t'en prie,assis-toi »

Ashley l'avait sorti de ses rêveries. Et il remarqua à quel point elle était jolie. Il n'avait par ailleurs pas remarqué le joli petit grain de beauté qu'avait Ashley au dessus de ses lèvres fines,qui lui donnait un air charmeur. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais remarqué qu'elle en avait un autre sur le côté droit de son cou. La veille,Sirius fut surtout touché par le bleu de ses yeux en amandes et ce joli minois entouré de cheveux noirs ondulés coupés au carré. Il vu aussi sa taille fine, sa petite poitrine...Mais à présent qu'il la regardait avec plus de minutie,il découvrait des petits détails qui la rendait encore plus charmeuse. D'ailleurs, même cette canine légerement inclinée vers l'avant rendait son sourire unique. _Merde qu'est ce qui m'arrive mec,ressaisis-toi là pensa-t'il_

« -Alors que fais-tu dans la vie à présent » Dit-elle en entamant son premier croissant

« -Auror en compagnie de James et Rémus. »

« - Et Peter ? »

« -Assistant de mission »

« -Et tu bosses avec Lily ? »

« -Lily ? Evans ? Non du tout ! Elle est Auror aussi ? »

« -Bien sûr,ça m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne vous étes jamais rencontrés »

« -Est-elle stratège ? »

« -Oui c'est cela. Pourquoi y a t-il une différence ? »

« -Oui, moi je suis Auror de terrain, donc les missions qui sont préparés par les stratèges, on les exécute. Les dossiers nous arrivent directement dans les bureaux. On ne rencontre jamais nos collègues stratèges; Surtout que nous ne sommes pas au même étage. Mais maintenant que tu le dis,ajouta-t'il avec un petit sourire, cela peut être très intéressant surtout pour James... »

« -Vous n'avez donc pas changer ? » soupira-t'elle

« -C'était une blague,je te rassure. Pour ne rien te cacher,celui-ci a une petite amie du nom de Katherine,bon c'est pas la passion entre eux,mais elle a tout de même réussi à calmer le Don Juan qui se trouvait en James. »

Ashley sourit mystérieusement.

«-Je vais nous faire du café. Quand je reviens,je veux entendre si on a réussi à calmer le grand Sirius Black,coureur de ces dames »

Ce dernier prit un air offusqué :

« -Mais c'est qu'à peine entré,j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire »

Ashley se retourna avec légèrté et lui dit avec un petit rire malicieux :

« -Ca s'appelle de la lucidité Sirius ! »

Pendant ce temps,au ministère, Lily s'agitait nerveusement sur sa chaise. Elle se trouvait dans la couloir du ministère,plus précisément en face du bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique, Jess Hunter, qui l'avait appelé d'urgence ce matin,écourtant de ce fait ses quelques jours de congé. _Que pouvait-il bien avoir à me dire ? Pensait-elle_

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup,et elle vit Jess en sortir,le visage fermé,les traits durs. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Celui-ci se remit derrière son bureau. Lily quant à elle,se tenait droite comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce.

Jess regardait par la fenêtre du bureau et dit soudain à Lily d'une voix calme :

« -Vous savez Lily,lorsque le ministère a décidé de séparer le poste de stratège et celui d'Auror de terrain c'était pour assurer une plus grande efficacité,et une meilleure préparation de nos missions »

Il se retourna et la regardait sévèrement :

« -Gain de temps,pendant que les uns sont sur le terrain les autres préparent les prochaines missions. Gain de talents. On acquiert des Aurors plus spécialisés. » Poursuit-il

Il sortit de son tiroir un dossier rouge. _Le dossier japonais pensa Lily,celui que j'ai traité il y a un mois. _Jess le lâcha d'un trait sur le bureau,en un claquement sonore et haussa la voix :

« -Pas pour mettre en danger la vie de nos Aurors Evans ! »

Il poursuivit d'un ton plus calme mais toujours aussi ferme :

« -Les aurors qui ont suivis vos instructions et votre dossier japonais sont aujourd'hui à Saint Mangouste. Sur les trois et leur chargés de mission,deux sont gravement blessés,un légèrement et l'autre, par miracle, est indemne. »

Lily était choquée. Elle qui ne pleurait jamais,sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Son supérieur la regardait toujours:

« -Ils auraient pu y rester sans le courage de ce dernier. Je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. Est-ce bien clair ? Le dossier russe est pour vendredi dans mon bureau,compris ? »

« -Oui monsieur » Répondit Lily.

Elle sortit tremblotante de la pièce. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle sortie du ministère, avec une idée en tête,aller voir ces aurors blessés à l'hôpital,avant de terminer son dossier. En chemin,elle croisa Nate qu'elle bouscula. Celui-ci vit les larmes de Lily et se jura de passer ce soir.

Arrivée à Sainte-Mangouste,elle débarqua en trombe à l'étage des grands blessés et demanda à la première infermière venue :

« -Bonjour Lily Evans,je suis du ministère. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre des aurors blessés ? »

« -Chambre 203 et 204 »

« -Merci »

En chemin,elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait. Soudain,elle s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tapait le front avec vigueur. _Mais oui c'est ça ! Tout coïncide ! Ashley,Sirius, Rémus qu'elle savait Auror...Ca se trouve..._

Effectivement,ainsi qu'elle l'avait pensé, Elle vit Rémus et Peter dans la chambre 203,tous les deux en sale état. Elle déposa un bouquet de fleur sur chaque table,et embrassa sur le front chacun des jeunes hommes en priant qu'ils se remettent bientôt;

Arrivée devant la chambre 204,elle eu soudain une boule au ventre. A l'intérieur c'était James Potter;

_Je suis redevable envers James Potter...Dans quelle merde me suis-je encore mise ? Pensait-elle._

Elle ouvrit la porte doucement. Pour sûr,c'était lui. Il n'avait pas changé; Il semblait dormir,ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table de chevet. Potter semblait paisible. Elle déposa à lui aussi un bouquet de fleurs et,malgré toute l'apphrénsion qu'elle pouvait ressentir,l'embrassa sur le front.

« -Je rêve où la fille qui m'a toujours détesté est en train de m'embrasser tendrement le front ? »

Au son de cette voix,Lily se redressa d'un coup. Elle le regarda,rouge comme une pivoine. Rouge brique même.

« -Ce...Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois » Articula-t'elle

« -Je ne crois rien je constate »

« -Pour un grand blessé tu parles beaucoup je trouve » Répondit-Lily séchement avant de tourner les talons.


	5. Entre confusion,manoeuvres et sentiments

Chapitre 5 Entre manoeuvres,confusions et sentiments...

Lily ouvrit la porte de son appartement pleine de rage. Le chemin n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Elle y entra et ne prêta même pas attention à Ashley et Sirius assis à discuter,croissants et cafés dans la main.

Elle allait grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre quand Ashley lui cria :

« -Lily ! Lily ! Que se passe -t'il ? »

Ashley se leva d'un bond et voulu attraper à la volée le bras de son amie, lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sur les joues de celle-ci

« -Fous moi la paix ! » Répondit elle en la rejettant.

Ashley n'osait plus bouger ,ni parler,prise de court par la réaction violente de son amie. Elle se tourna vers Sirius

« -Tu m'excuseras deux minutes... »

« -Vas y,je comprends tout à fait »

Elle grimpa en vitesse les escaliers. L'appartement était tout en hauteur. Les chambres d'Alice et d'Ashley se trouvaient au premier étage,l'une en face de l'autre, et celle de Lily à l'étage supérieur,au niveau des combles. Arrivée en haut, Ashley entendit Lily sangloter. _Pas de doute,pensa-t'elle,sa Lily est vraiment mal....Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela ?_

Elle prit alors sa baguette et murmura doucement un sort. La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit. Elle vit Lily posée sur son lit couleur crème,en train de pleurer. Ashley s'avanca vers elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la bercer.

Quelques minutes passèrent,et Lily pleurait un peu moins. Sa tête était posée sur les cuisses d'Ashley, sa longue chevelure ondulée se déroulant sur le lit comme une jolie couverture. Ashley ne disait rien,elle attendait que Lily se dévoile.

En redescendant, Ashley raconta tout à Sirius : L'engueulade avec Jess,le dossier japonais,le sentiment de culpabilité qu'éprouvait Lily comme lors de la mort de ses parents,la visite à l'hôpital..

Sirius prit soudain un air désolé. Voyant l'incomphrénsion sur le visage de son interlocutrice,il lui prit les mains et la fit assoir sur le canapé :

« -Ashley,si Rémus,James et Peter sont à l'hôpital,ce n'est certainement en raison du dossier lui-même et des compétences de Lily. Elle est extérieur à tout ça; »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Répondit-elle intriguée

« -On a eu le dossier japonais en main. Arrivés à Nagasaki, on a observé les instructions une nouvelle fois, et on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire ça d'une autre manière. Rémus était absolument contre. Mais James et moi l'avons embarqué là-dedans. On s'est débrouillé comme des débutants en ne suivant aucune règle et tu en vois les conséquences.. »

« -Sirius je.. »

« -Non ne dit rien Ashley. J'ai quelque chose à régler,je dois partir. Je vais aller discuter avec le patron de Lily; Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

Ashley le regarda fixement. Il était sur le point d'avouer ses fautes pour innocenter Lily. Où étais-tu Sirius Black,sombre crétin doublé d'un cerveau de calamar de l'époque ? Sans réfléchir davantage,elle le serra contre elle pour le remercier.

Quant à Sirius,il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Cette fille malicieuse, intouchable le serrait dans les bras ?

Et lorsque ses narines s'approchèrent des cheveux noirs d'Ashley,il sentit une odeur inconnue lui venir...Comme une odeur marine..De grand large, de sel marin, comme s'il se trouvait face à l'océan.

C'était tout simplement indescriptible...D'où venait cette si jolie fragrance?

Il la quitta à regrets sans savoir que cela était partagé et partit d'un pas ferme vers le ministère.

Le soir venu, on sonna de nouveau à la porte d'entrée. _Faites que ça soit lui,faites que ça soit lui __pensait Ashley en se levant;_

_Arrête un peu tes enfantillages,tu as vingt ans mince ! Comporte-toi comme une adulte; Mais c'est vrai qu'il est plaisant...Charmant.._

Ce duel intérieur fut soudain brisé en apercevant un homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds rejettés négligemment en arrière.

_Lui c'est le fameux Nate Woods de Lily pensa t'-elle..._

« -Bonsoir,je sais qu'il se fait un peu tard..Je me présente Nate Woods. Vous êtes Ashley je présume ? »

« -C'est cela. Vous venez voir Lily ? »

« -Oui je l'ai croisé ce matin au ministère,elle dévalait les marches rapidement et..., »

Ashley vit une pointe de tristesse apparaître dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« -Je suis au courant, répondit-elle, je vous en prie, la chambre de Lily est tout en haut »

Il traversa le salon,grimpa les escalier,et se retrouva au premier étage. Celui-ci 'n'avais pas vraiment prêter attention au « tout en haut » d'Ashley. Il regarda donc chaque pièce,sans avoir à frapper,les portes étant toutes ouvertes. La première était une chambre dans les tons rouge et blancs. Plus précisément les mur étaient d'un blanc assez chaud, mais de grands coquelicots avaient été peints dessus. Le lit était collé au mur de droite. La couette était à motif coquelicot. A côté,se trouvait une table de chevet où reposait un vase rempli de roses rouges. Sur le mur opposé, était accroché un grand miroir en fer forgé. Une banquette bordeau était posé dans le coin gauche de la pièce remplie de coussins de la même couleur. Ce qu'il lui fit penser qu'il s'agissait de la chambre d'Anna était le meuble à chaussures rempli d'escarpins pour le moins hauts...

Il passa à celle d'en face,devinant que la troisème porte étant une salle d'eau. Cette chambre était tout l'opposé de la précédente. La pièce était d'un bleu marin. Au mur, des cadres reliés entre eux par de la corde. Le lit qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce,était de couleur crème. A ses côtés,un vase rempli de coquillages. Au mur, un tableau représentant la mer déchaïnée. Il huma l'air,une fragence marine flottait...

« - Il s'agit de ma chambre,Nate »

Il se retourna vivement et vit Ashley dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte,les bras croisés,un sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci ,gêné, passait sa main dans les cheveux et ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre

« -Je..je suis vraiment confus »

« -Celle de Lily était tout en haut » Répondit Ashley avec un sourire,en accentutant sur le tout

Nate sortit honteux,et grimpa l'escaliers qui menait avant aux combles. Il entra alors doucement dans la chambre de Lily. Cette dernière lui tournait le dos,occupée à travailler à son bureau. La pièce était peu large,mais très profonde. Elle lui faisait penser à la maison de campagne de ses grands-parents. Le plancher grincait sous ses pieds,mais Lily était beaucoup trop concentrée pour l'entendre. A sa gauche,il y avait une petite banquette couleur crème,au mur un tableau modu qui semblait être (en sa connaissance du monde moldu) un Manet ou un Renoir, bref ce que les moldus appelaient les Impressionnistes. Le lit en fer forgé se trouvé calé au mur de gauche,rêvetit d'une couette crème. Les meubles étaient dans de bois anciens,comme si chacun d'eux avait une histoire. Sur la table de chevet,un roman moldu, et un bouquet de fleurs des champs. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait le bureau où travaillait Lily, de type ancien,élégant mais sobre. Enfin,une large bibliothèque où reposaient de nombreux pièce tout entière était éclairée par une jolie fenêtre de fer forgé auquelle pendaient de fins rideaux couleur crème.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Lily. Celle-ci se retourna avec stupeur;

« -Nate !! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais tellement concentrée ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« -Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait sursauter. Et si je suis là,c'est que nous nous sommes vu au ministère et j'ai pensé.. »

Il s'arrêta soudainnement de parler. Non pas qu'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Mais etait-ce vraiment utile en ce moment de parler,de dire des choses ? Pourquoi ne pas agir ? Lily était si jolie avec son chignon désordonné,son pull un peu trop grand pour elle,tombant négligemment en dessous de son épaule gauche. Il la serra doucement contre lui.

Lily se laissait faire. Elle aimait l'odeur tendre qu'il dégageait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle devait comprendre,mais Anna avait raison,il fallait savoir se lancer. Elle se dégageait de lui délicatement et leurs visages se frolè précisément,le petit nez retroussé de Lily avait frôlé le menton de Nate.

Celui pris la main de Lily dans la sienne. Sa voix était devenu rauque:

« -J'ai vu les larmes sur tes joues,j'ai eu le coeur brisé. Je n'ai pas réussi à travailler,je pensais sans arrêt à toi. Je m'étais promis de venir ce soir »

_Il fallait se lancer....Pensait Lily._

Alors elle fit quelque chose d'inattendu; Elle se rapprochait encore plus près de lui. Si près qu'il devinait l'odeur de vanille sur le cou de Lily.

Elle le regardait intensément,le troublant par l'éclat émeraude de ses yeux. Ses hanches étaient contre les siennes;

« -Tu as bien fait » Répondit-elle dans un souffle

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour s'assurer que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle y répondait avec un grand sourire.

Les semaines passèrent et Ashley fréquentait toujours Sirius,au grand damne de Lily qui ne cessait de lui répéter « qu'à force de jouer avec le feu tu vas te brûler ». En effet,leur relation était devenu un flirt,se frôlant sans cesse sans jamais se toucher,se regardant intensément sans jamais rien entreprendre de plus.

Elle avait fait connaissance de Rémus, Peter et James qui étaient tous sortis de l'hôpital. Elle passait tous ses mardis avec eux. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire,c'est qu'elle les adorait; Rémus car son tempérament calme teinté de malice lui faisait penser au sien, James pour être un véritable farceur et Peter pour sa simplicité et sa gentillesse.

Un mardi,alors qu'ils avaient décidé de laisser Sirius et Ashley tranquilles,une étrange scène se produisit,qui troubla nos deux protagonistes.

Sirius et elle se battaient pour choisir le programme de télévision. Sirius,en sa qualité de mâle voulait regarder un match de quiddich diffusé sur la 45éme chaîne. Mais Ashley était davantage enclin à regarder un reportage sur la sorcellerie irlandaise.

« -D'une part,commenca Sirius,ceci est ma maison et ma télé. Donc je décidé que l'on regarde le quiddich »

« -Mais.. »

« -Pas de mais. Et ensuite, je suis le plus grand,le plus fort de nous deux et surtout,ajouta t'il avec un sourire,l'homme,donc je supprime la télécommande »

Sur ce il prit la télécommande et la mit derrière son dos. Ashley n'avait pas décidé de se laisser faire et entreprit de récupérer ladite télécommande. Elle se leva et poussa Sirius qui s'affala de tout son long sur le divan. Elle vint au dessus de lui,et passa la main derrière son dos pour y dénicher la télécommande. De son bras libre,Sirius la fit tomber en la chatouillant. Elle se retrouva collée contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. La main de Sirius toujours dans le dos d'Ashley. Leurs bassins étaient collés,leurs ventres aussi. Ashley n'osait pas relever la tête et affronter son regard. Sirius avait donc son cou et ses seins dans son champ de vision et sentit soudain le désir venir. Il en était de même pour elle. L'air était devenu palpable,chacun attendant un geste de l'autre,comme si leurs vies en dépendaient,ne voulant pas rompre la sensualité du moment par un geste maladroit; Leurs respirations s'accéléraient comme les battements de leurs coeurs; Et il sentit le bassin d'Ashey s'alourdir contre le sien,comme si elle désirait davantage de contact. Alors Sirius posa délicatement sa main sur les reins de cette dernière et la pressa davantage contre lui. L'ambiance était chaude, et Sirius laissa sa bouche venir contre le cou d'Ashley.

_Merde merde merde...Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire...Lucidité Ashley,souviens toi,tu dois avoir de la lucidité..._Pensa-t'elle intérieurement alors que le désir se répendait en elle en même temps,qu'elle sentait la main de Sirius qui appuyait sur ses reins.

Elle se releva vivement;

« -Sirius,je..Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai promis aux filles d'aller faire les courses avec elle »

Elle évitait soigneusement son regard et sentit que Sirius était tout aussi géné qu'elle. Elle lui fit la bise timidement

«-Bonne fin de journée »

« -Toi de même Ashley. »

En arrivant à l'appart,troublée, elle croisa Lily qui s'afferait dans la cuisine. Voilà trois semaines qu'elle était avec Nate,et elle semblait radieuse.

« -T'étais où ? »

« -Chez Sirius. »

« -Ah »

Ashley,qui était en train de se servir du café,relevait la tête excédée. C'était vraiment insupportable ! Elle ne le connaissait même pas et restait campée sur ses positions en dépit de tout ce qu'Ashley pouvait lui dire,et surtout de ce que Sirius avait fait pour elle !

« -C'est quoi ce ah ? »

« -Rien du tout,Lily ne relevait pas la tête de son saladier. Juste prends garde »

« -Tu sais quoi Lily tu me gonfles. »

Lily se retourna suprise. Et vit Ashley assez colère, la regardant froidement

« -Sirus ne m'a pas sauté dessus alors que ça va faire trois semaines que l'on se fréquente. On s'est même pas embrassé ! Il a été parler à ton patron malgrè tout ce qu'il risquait notamment un renvoi pour négligence. Et toi tu continue à le descendre chaque fois que tu peux. Tu sais quoi Lily? Tu es quelqu'un d'assez intolérante,de bornée et surtout ingrate. »

Ashley tournit les talons sèchement,sa tasse de café à la main,laissant Lily seule.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Lily comprit,en dépit des excuses qu'était venu présenté Ashley pour la rudesse de ses propos,qu'elle était un peu comme l'avait décrit son amie. Et qu'elle devait réparer cela.

Elle siffla sa chouette Plume,et lui accrocha un petit mot d'invitation pour un dîner à la patte droite.

« -Chez les maraudeurs tu sais où c'est ma belle? Chez Rémus » Souffla-t'elle à l'oreille de la chouette


	6. Retrouvailles et coups d'un soir

Chapitre 6 Entre coup d'un soir et air marin...

Lily regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Ils allaient arriver. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la table du séjour. Rien n'avait été oublié,ou du moins,c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

Le service de porcelaine de la grand-mère d'Anna avait été sorti pour l'occasion. La nappe de la mère de Lily avait été disposé. Et Ashley s'occupait, occasionnellement,de la cuisine.

Une odeur de crêpes se faisait cuisinait sa spécialité.

Anna,quant à elle,vérifait une dernière fois l'ajustement de sa robe rouge. Une robe qui se révélait très moulante,avec un joli col bateau.

« -Tu ressemble à Scarlett Johannson décidément,c'est fou.. » dit Lily avec un sourire en la regardant

« -A qui ? Tu me le dis à chaque fois, mais je ne vois décidément pas de qui tu parles ! »

« -C'est une atrice moldue...Et tu es son portrait craché.. »

« -Bah là dessus,je ne peux pas te contredire car je ne sais pas ! »

Le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre. Ashley sortit de la cuisine,ôta au passage son tablier dévoilant de ce fait une jolie robe blanche serré sous la poitrine.

Des rires résonnèrent dans l'entrée,et cinq silhouettes passèrent dans le salon.

Rémus rentra le premier,très simple dans son pantalon de velours marron et son pull à col beige. Puis, vint Sirius habillé de manière plus sensuelle dirons-nous avec son pantalon noir à fines rayures blanches et sa chemise blanche. A ses côtés,se tenait James et une femme qui devait être Katherine. James était une sorte de mélange entre Rémus et Sirius,alliant élégance et simplicité dans son jean bien coupé et son pull marron à col. Enfin vint Peter qui,quant à lui, toucha les jeunes femmes par son grand sourire chaleureux.

Lily détailla Katherine et fut assez choquée de constater qu'elle était une sorte de clone d'elle. Katherine en effet était une petite rousse plutôt mignonne avec des yeux en amandes,mais noisettes et une peau plus ou moins laiteuse.

Certes ses traits n'étaient pas aussi jolis que ceux de Lily et il lui manquait l'émeraude de ses yeux,mais tout de même,elle représentait dans sa globalité tout ce derrière quoi James avait couru pendant tant d'années. La jeune femme s'approcha de Lily et lui fit une bise chaleureuse.

« -Bonsoir,enchanté de vous connaître. Vous devez être Lily n'est-ce pas ? James m'a souvent parlé de vous »

Lily déglutit peu discrétemment. Ce salaud avait osé lui avouer qu'il la recherchait en Katherine ??

Elle reprit vite ses esprits et décida d'en savoir un peu plus :

« -Ah oui ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il vous a dit . »

« -Eh bien,ne le prenez pas mal,mais il m'a avoué que j'avais la même chevelure qu'une fille plus ou moins sympathique mais pour le moins caractérielle de son école »

Lily déglutit encore plus fort. Le salaud. Il avait osé. Non pas ce à quoi elle pensait. Non. Le salaud. Elle ne trouvait plus de mots pour s'exprimer. En vérité,Lily n'avait qu'une envie c'était de décoller une claque à James qui la regardait,moqueur. Mais cela n'aurait fait qu'illustrer les propos de ce dernier.

Elle fit alors un sourire tendre à Katherine et se lanca dans une petite comédie :

« -Il est vrai que l'adolescence a été une période très difficile pour nous tous. Je me révélais lunatique à cette époque ce qui n'est plus du tout le cas à présent. Mais James exprimait sa puberté différemment..Par ses hormones notamment. N'est-ce pas James ? »

L'intéressé devint aussitôt rouge brique et regardait Lily faire un grand sourire carnassier.

« -Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, James. » Déclara froidement Katherine.

Ashley sentant que le moment était mal venu pour toutes ces piques et autres histoires compromettantes,invita tout le monde a passé à table.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre place,Rémus fixait était devenue une très jolie jeune femme se surprit-il à penser.

« -Pourrai-je te demander la raison pour laquelle tu me fixes comme un demeuré depuis bien deux minutes ? »

La voix de cette dernière le sorti de ses rêveries; Il détourna les yeux timidement et lui dit sur un ton qui se voulait assuré :

« -Je trouve que tu es devenu très jolie..Voila »

« -Tu as raison,je trouve aussi que le calamar violet affublé d'une paire de binocles que j'étais est devenu pour le moins canon »

« -Anna...Je t'ai dis ça quand nous étions en deuxième année car tu m'avais énervé »

« -Et je n'ai toujours pas oublié »

« -C'est puérile »

« -Non »

« -Rancunier »

« -Pas du tout »

« -S'il vous plaît les deux là,on passe à tables,vous avez oublié ? »

Ashley avait finalement réussi à couper court à toute dispute de retrouvailles et amenait donc le plat de crêpes dentellse. Les conversations allaient de bon train et chacun avait l'air d'avoir mis de côté les rancoeurs du passé pour savourer un délicieux repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Sirius,qui se trouvait en face d'Ashley lui demanda d'où lui venait ce goût pour la mer.

« -Mon grand-père était marin. Il vivait sur la côte anglaise dans un petit village près de Plymouth. Un village de pêcheurs. Mon père a aussi vécu dans cette atmosphère et puis moi aussi jusqu'à mes dix ans. Nous étions donc aussi en contact avec nos voisins français _des bretons _et une partie de ma famille l'est.C'est pour ça,aussi,que je sais cuisiner les crêpes. »

Sirius trouvait cette fille décidément surprenante et pleine de charme. Il ne pouvait se lasser de l'écouter parler,de la voir bouger ou rire.

D'ailleurs,tout cela,Anna l'avait bien remarqué. Et elle avait décidé de le faire remarquer à son amie. Comme elle se trouvait à côté de Sirius,Anna devait tendre la jambe et toucher celle d'Ashley. C'était leur signal lorsqu'elles sortaient, si un homme faisait du charme à l'une d'elles, les autres la prévenait de cette manière.

Elle tendit alors la jambe et touchait par deux fois voire même trois celle de son amie. Mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'absence de réaction de celle-ci. Elle essaya de nouveau tant bien que mal,passant par dessus les celles de Sirius. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore compris,c'est qu'elle touchait les mauvaises jambes. Plus exactement,elle frôlait celles de Rémus assis à la droite d'Ashley.

Lorsqu'il sentit celle d'Anna pour la première fois,il crut à une erreur. Et lorsque vint la troisième fois,il se décida à regarder discrétement par dessous la nappe. Il vit un escarpin rouge. Il devint aussitôt aussi rouge que ce dernier.

Il observait Anna depuis un bon bout de temps et était fasciné par son absence de réaction,sa concentration à regarder Ashley.

Il décida alors de répliquer. Il tendit la jambe,s'assura de passer outre celles d'Ashley et Sirius,et remonta alors sur le mollet blanc de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière émit un hoquet de surprise.

« -Anna,tout va bien ?» lui demanda Ashley

« -Oui,juste la boucle de ma chaussure qui vient de me râper la cheville. »

Elle se baissa alors au niveau de son pied et eut juste le temps de voir la jambe de Rémus s'en aller vivement.

Celle-ci se redressa gênée. _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce crétin ?_

Au moment d'aller chercher le dessert, de petits gâteaux au beurre, Rémus se proposa pour y aller.

« -Je vais te montrer où ils sont,et les sirops que l'ont met dessus » Déclara Anna en se levant.

Arrivés à la cuisine,Anna le poussa à l'intérieur et referma discrétement la porte.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?? »

« -Je t'en prie,quand on attaque,on ne peut que s'attendre à ce que l'adversaire réponde,Anna » déclara Rémus avec un grand sourire

« -Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Rémus,qui sentait que la pleine lune arrivait et avec une certaine animalité, s'approchait d'elle sensuellement,bien loin du Rémus poli et gentil qu'il montrait d'ordinaire.

« -Tu sais de quoi je parle »

Avant même qu'Anna put répondre,Rémus attrapa le nécessaire et sortit de la pièce. Anna,quant à elle,se maudissait intérieurement. _Qu'est-ce que je suis conne...bon sang..Ca s'expliquait l'absence de réaction d'Ashley_

Pendant ce temps,James,Lily,Catherine et Peter discutaient joyeusemment. On racontait les bétises du temps de Poudlard,les sermons de Lily la préfète,les savons que passaient Mc Gonagall, et les déambulations dans les couloirs, le soir, en prenant garde de ne pas croiser Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Mais deux choses troublaient James. D'une part,Lily. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs; Son visage s'était affirmé,ses pommettes étaient un peu plus marquées,mais son regard était resté malicieux,son sourire aussi craquant.

La deuxième chose était Katherine; D'une part,il la trouvait un peu fade comparée à sa rousse explosive de toujours mais aussi il semblait qu'elle était charmée par Peter. _Je rêve ou elle est en train de lui faire le même sourire que lors de notre rencontre ???Pensait-il_

Et puis Peter ne se gênait pas pour répondre. Cette situation l'agaçait au plus haut point. Certes,Peter n'avait jamais eu trop de succès auprès des femmes mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui piquer sa petite amie sous son nez !!!

Lily quant à elle,voyait le manège qui se produisait bien sous les yeux de James et se surprit à éprouver pour lui de la compassion. Mais elle constatait aussi le rapprochement entre Sirius et Ashley qui se frôlaient par moments,et l'étrange ballet de regards entre Rémus et Anna. _Cette soirée est décidément bien étrange pensait-elle..._

Et quand James se leva excédé en demandant s'il pouvait aller fumer en bas de l'immeuble (l'appart situait au rez de chaussé),Lily l'accompagna naturellement.

Une fois dehors,James ne parlait pas. Concentré à fumer sa cigarette son envie n'était pas qu'une autre rousse lui tape sur les nerfs.

Lily,elle,constatait que James avait changé. Le James de l'époque aurait fait un scandale. Le James de l'époque aurait essayé de rendre Katherine jaloux ou pire l'aurait largué sur place; Celui devant elle avait fait preuve de retenue.

Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule :

« -Je suis désolé James »

« -Simple retour de balle,n'est-ce pas ? »

« -Que veux-tu dire ? »

« -Je comprends à présent ce que les filles pouvaient ressentir à Poudlard quand je me comportais comme un goujat »

« -Ce n'était pas pour autant une raison pour que Peter se conduise de cette manière,et ni Katherine d'ailleurs »

« -Je suis d'accord avec toi »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun observant l'autre du coin de l'oeil. Chacun constatant le rapprochement opéré entre les ennemis de toujours; Et quand Lily frissonna,elle ne prostesta même pas quand James passa une main autour de ses épaules

« -On est en bonne voie pour devenir amis »

« -Exact. D'ailleurs pourquoi Nate est absent ? »

« -Tu ne m'as pas écouté au repas » répondit-elle en riant

« -Ah si,je m'en souviens,une mission dans le côté moldu »

« -Exact. On rentre ? »

« -Ouais,amie. »

Quand ils rentrèrent,Katherine partait,elle était trop fatiguée disait-elle. Naturellement,Peter se levait tôt et lui aussi rentrait. James soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer le petit jeu plus longtemps. Devant la porte d'entrée,alors que Peter s'était éloigné,James dit alors à Katherine;

« -J'ai remarqué ton attitude ce soir. Et je pense qu'on devrait en rester là »

Celle-ci lui répondit froidement :

« -Nous deux c'était pas la passion. Et tu ne t'es pas privé non plus pour baver sur t'appelerai demain pour récupérer mes affaires. Au revoir. »

Elle tourna alors les talons.

James restait sans voix sur le palier; Jamais on lui avait dit de telles choses; Quand il sentit une petite main se poser sur son bras; C'était Lily.

« -Allé viens. On passe au café. »

Après avoir discuté bien longtemps, le groupe se sépara. Sirius emmena Ashley faire un tour de balai. James repartait chez lui,dépité. Mais Lily lui avait interdit et l'emmenait dans le Londres moldu pour s'amuser un peu.

Il ne restait plus qu'Anna et Rémus;

« -Bon ben je vais y aller » déclara Rémus peu décidé.

Anna qui fumait une cigarette lui répondit

« -Comme tu veux »

« -Tu ne me retiens pas ? »

« -Pourquoi le ferai-je ? »

Rémus la fixait avec un sourire. Il se pencha près d'elle et lui dit

« -Car tu m'as fait du pied rappelle-toi »

Anna gigotait mal à l'aise

« -C était une erreur »

« -Ok. Tant pis »

Il tourna les talons et partit vers l'entrée.

« -Rémus !! »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser en ce moment. Elle l'attrapa par le bras,et l'embrassa sauvagement. Il répondit avec encore plus de fougue.

Anna passait un pull à même la peau. Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Rémus qui se rhabillait.

« -On est d'accord,c'était une fois comme ça »

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Anna »


	7. Lendemain de fête

Lily fixait Anna d'un regard intrigué. Il était lundi matin, elles étaient toutes les trois attablées à la table de la cuisine.

Lily devait partir au ministère, avec de grands cernes sous les yeux .

Ashley,pour une fois, travaillait très tôt. Anna avait rendez-vous au cabinet avec Lockart pour une nouvelle prise de tête qui allait sûrement durer toute la journée à tel point le contact se révélait difficile à établir entre elle et son client.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui troublait Lily. Ce n'était pas non plus le fait que Lily n'arrivait pas, malgré tous les efforts du monde,à se débarasser de l'odeur d'alcool dans sa bouche. Ce n'était pas non plus le regard rêveur d'Ashely. Si elle avait couché avec Sirius,elle l'aurait déjà dit à ses deux meilleures amies. Non,ce qui troublait Lily était l'attitude d'Anna. L'odeur d'homme qu'elle avait pu sentir en allant la réveiller. Mais aussi une montre oubliée sur la commode. Et surtout,son regard songeur en ce lundi matin. Où était passée celle d'ordinaire qui courrait d'une pièce à l'autre,un mug de café dans la main droite,rouge à lèvres dans la main gauche,clopitant sur un talon tandis que ses yeux cherchaient le deuxième ?

En ce lundi qui devait être tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire,Anna machouillait ses oeufs brouillés comme s'il s'agissait de caoutchouc,le regard fatigué pour une raison inconnue de Lily.

« -Anna ? »

« -Mh »

_Pas de doute. L'onomatopé était typique d'une Anna soucieuse. Il fallait donc perséverer afin d'obtenir une réponse contenant au moins un mot._

« -Tu me passe les oeufs ? »

« -Mh »Répondit-elle en lui passant le plat

_Merde, coriace la bestiole...... _pensa Lily

« -Alors ta fin de soirée,Anna? »

« -Beuh.. Rien de spécial »

« -Rémus ? »

« -Parti tout de suite après un tour aux toilettes »

Lily haussa les sourcil. _Elle aurait passé la fin de soirée toute seule ?_

Arrivée au ministère, Lily se surprit à ne pas être pour une fois « parfaite » . D'ordinaire,pas un cheveux dépassait de son chignon, sa robe était toujours parfaitement repassée. Ses dossiers classés par ordre d'importance dans son sac.

Aujourd'hui,ses cheveux étaient sauvagement lâchés derrière son dos. Sa robe avait un mauvais pli. Tout cela aurait dû faire hurler Lily. Mais pas ce matin. Pas ce matin où sa tête était lourde,sa bouche encore un peu pâteuse.

Hier,elle avait pas mal bu. Faut dire que face à un James aussi déprimé, il fallait bien forcer un peu les choses pour se détendre. Elle l'avait emmené dans le quartier de Soho moldu. Elle lui avait fait découvrir les boites gays, celles hétéros, le quartier chinois.... James était complétement soûl vers deux heures,elle l'était pas mal aussi .

Lily se souvient juste d'avoir transplaner chez elle,et avoir enfoncé la tête dans son oreiller sans même se déshabiller. James ? Elle l'avait laissé au coin de sa rue.

Depuis combien temps n'avait-elle pas pété un plomb de cette manière ? Bu à outrance,elle qui est toujours si sérieuse ? Danser comme une folle, elle qui est Stratège,un métier si rigoureux,qui demande de la perséverance et de la régularité chaque jour ?

Elle sentit des bras autour de ses épaules. Des bras qu'elle connaissait bien. Nate. Sa bouche chaude vint se lover dans son cou.

« -Bonjour ma jolie stratège... »

« -Bonjour mon expert en techniques moldus »

« -Ma profession en jette quand tu le dis comme ça hein » Répondit-il avec un sourire

« -Mmmh....Ca va,on pourrait faire mieux, ajouter encore quelque chose pour le côté scientifique de la chose »

Il la chatouilla un peu,elle rit avec bon coeur. Et puis,elle remarqua son regard. Un regard triste qui se voulait heureux. Comme si, il avait une peine dissimulée.

« -Nate,est ce que ça va ? »

Ce dernier se reprit très vite,conscient qu'il venait de laisser transparaître ses sentiments. Il la regarda d'un regard qui se voulait rassurant et lui répondit avec un sourire qui se voulait enjoué

« -Oui,ne t'inquiète pas de la fatigue,je t'accompagne à ton bureau ? »

Tout la journée,Lily ne pensait qu'à trois choses. Voici,l'ordre d'importance comme elle dit. 1) Nate. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Elle l'avait senti cette pointe de tristesse au coin des yeux,comme lorsqu'on a un fardeau à porter mais qu'il nous est impossible de le lâcher. 2) Anna. Qui était l'homme ayant passé la nuit dans son lit. Lockart ? Non,elle n'est pas stupide; Et elle le supporte pas; 3) James, Etait-il remis de sa folle nuit ? Bien sûr,tout allait redevenir comme ,n'était qu' une paranthèse dans leur histoire insignifiante qui se résumait à « je te déteste,tu me déteste,on évite tout contact ».

« -Eh rouquinette,on rêvasse ? »

Elle sortit vite de ses pensées; Sur le pas de la porte se trouvait Jerry,son collègue et confident; Qui de mieux qu'un homme pour écouter vos peines de coeurs quand vos amies sont dans la même situation ?

Il entra d'une démarche féline. Jerry,c'était l'Homme avec un grand H. Le beau mec. L'homme pour qui chaque femme serait près à renier tout principe moral pour l'avoir au moins une fois dans son lit. L'homme qui vous fait fondre par un seul regard. Celui qui a la blague bien placée,là où il faut,au bon moment dans la conversation;

Il posa les deux mains sur le bureau de Lily et la fixait. Il cherchait à déceler ce qui pouvait préoccuper sa rouquinette.

« -J'ai finis le dossier russe, un sacré boulot. Ah oui, Jerry,quand tu auras un moment pourras tu me faire parvenir les conventions sur la réglementation du transplanage d'Aurors au Moyen-Orient ? »

« -Pourquoi donc,je croyais que tu bossais sur le dossier russe ? »

« -Je viens de te dire que je l'ai terminé. »

« -Toujours aussi bosseuse. »

« -Il faut savoir être organisée dans ce bon sang de ministère si on veut que les choses avances; J'ai sous la main,une lettre des autorités égyptiennes qui se plaignent du transplanage fréquent de nos Aurors dans les quartiers centraux du Caire. »

« -D'où la convention sur le transplanage.. »

« -Exact. »

« -Revenons à nos moutons Lily. Je veux tout savoir »

Lily soupirait intérieurement. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au charme de Jerry. Alors,elle lui raconta tout,du début à la fin. En passant de James à Anna,d'Anna à Nate,de Nate à la beuverie d'hier soir. A la fin de son récit,Jerry se leva calmement et sorti de la pièce. _L'avait-elle ennuyé ?_

Il revient avec deux gros mugs de café.. Il lui tendit le plus gros;

« -Café noir,un demi-sucre . Je crois que nous en aurons besoin pour régler chacun de tes soucis rouquinette. »

Elle aimait cet homme. Oh pas comme Nate bien sûr. Entre Jerry et elle,il n'y avait toujours qu'une complicité bienveillante. Bien sûr,il l'avait dragué quand elle arriva au ministère; Bien sûr,elle tomba dans le panneau. Mais,à la fin du premier rendez-vous, ils s'accordèrent sur le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il manquait, qu'il valait mieux être amis. Depuis ce jour-là;depuis qu'ils décretèrent qu'entre eux il n'y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un couple sauf l'essentiel à savoir l'amour et les sentiments,ils devinrent de très bons amis;

« - Pour Nate,soit il a eu une mauvaise mission,soit il a quelque chose à te dire. Vous étes ensemble depuis un mois à présent. Alors,tu as deux solutions,ou tu le laisse venir à toi pour qu'il t'expliques,ou tu forces les choses. »

« -Pour Anna ? »

« -Il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir, elle a passé la nuit ou du moins une partie avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas son client. Elle a son serment d'avocat à respecter. Qui en commun connaissez-vous d'autre ? »

« -On a plein d'amis mais ils sont tous soit pas notre genre,soit casés »

« -Ce Rémus ? »

« -Dis pas de bétîses ! Leur simple échange au dîner a été quand Anna lui a rappelé froidement qu'il l'avait insulté de calamar violet à lunettes ou quelque chose comme ça,en deuxième année à Poudlard ! »

« -Charmant. »

« -Pourquoi auraient-ils couché ensemble ? »

« -Entre l'exaspération et l'attirance,il n'y a qu'un pas. Continuons à présent avec James; Tu as passé une soirée avec le type qui a gâché son adolescence à te courir après pour avoir au moins un sourire de toi ? Je vais te dire l'état dans lequel se trouve ce pauvre type à l'heure qu'il est : Il est dans son lit,un verre de whisky pur feu à la main,savourant le peu de souvenirs qu'il a de la veille le tout en se faisant des films de malade sur votre avenir proche. »

« -Tu rigoles j'espère ? »

« -Non. Tu vois,moi aussi au collège,je courrais après une fille en particulier. Une fille d'immigrés italiens; Une bombe. Elle s'appelait Carlotta. Et si Carlotta revenait me voir en me proposant une nuit comme celle que tu as fait passé à James,je peux t'assurer que je cours chez le premier bijoutier du coin acheter la bague de fiancailles »

Lily se prit la tête entre les mains. _Et merde....._

Plus tard dans la journée,vers 18 heures, Lily qui bouclait à présent les derniers formulaires sur le transplanage des aurors au Caire,vit Nate faire les cent pas devant son bureau. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

« -Nate ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« -J'ai besoin de te parler Lily »

Il entra dans le bureau et se planta devant elle,géné et ennuyé. Elle le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il décompresse. La tête lové dans son cou,Nate soupira pronfondément.

« -Lily,j'ai une mutation. A Edimbourg »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Un silence s'installait entre eux. _Il avait accepté une mutation à Edimbourg ? Et elle alors ?_

Il la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient quelque peu embués,il ne sentait pas vraiment bien de devoir prendre une telle décision alors que tout fonctionnait si bien avec sa Lily...

Il la regardait et,encore une fois,il sentit une bouffé d'amour l'envahir, de tendresse et de désir...

Comment allait-elle réagir ? Ce silence l'angoissait. Il aurait voulu qu'elle crie, qu'elle lui reproche sa décision...Pas qu'elle se dégage de lui et le regarde d'un air perdu. _Dis moi quelque chose Lily...Pensait-il désespéré._

Et soudainement,Lily s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ce n'était pas un baiser comme les autres. Ce n'était pas le tendre baiser du matin pour se donner du courage,ni celui échangé à la pause café,ni celui qui avait le goût du Whisky pur feu quand ils étaient en soirée, ou encore celui des douces promenades du dimanche...

Ce baiser était rempli d'angoisse,de tristesse mais aussi de passion. Une passion dévorante qui se voulait amplifiée par la peur soudaine d'être abandonnée. Alors qu'elle passait la main dans ses cheveux,Nate se dégagea d'elle, les yeux troublés par le désir.

« -Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« -On aménagera la situation. Pour l'instant,si tu dois partir dans quelques jours,laisse moi te montrer que je tiens à nous deux » répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle récupera ses affaires,de toute façon il était l'heure de partir. Ils transplanèrent ensemble jusque dans la chambre de Lily. Arrivé là-bas, Nate s'inquiéta de la présence d'Ashley et d'Anna,mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient seuls pour assouvir leur désir.

Il allongea Lily sur le lit crème..Et lui enlevait ses vêtements,un à un,doucement de peur de la brusquer mais aussi pour faire monter le désir....

Anna traversait la rue où se trouvait son cabinet, la démarche vive mais l'oeil soucieux. Encore une journée exaspérante avec Lockart, _mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs ! Si seulement elle pouvait lui clouer le bec deux secondes !.._

Alors,qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensée les plus moroses, elle entendit une femme arrivée en courant, hurlant de frayeur :

« -Une attaque ! Une attaque ! De Mangemorts ! Rue de la Traverse !!!!! »

La rue de la Traverse se trouvait deux rues derrière celle où Anna se trouvait en ce moment. Les passants présents commencèrent à paniquer,alors que le ciel s'assombrissait. Tous se mirent à courirent,cherchant le moindre recoin pour se réfugier, ou encore transplanèrent.

Anna ne voulait pas fuir._ Rien de tel qu'un duel pour évacuer tout ce stress,et puis même si cela était dangereux,après tout elle a voulait devenir Auror avant de connaître le droit...._

Elle s'engagea alors dans une ruelle à droite,la menant vers la rue de la Traverse,retroussant ses manches, baguette en main. _Elle haïssait plus que tout ces individus,serviteurs du mal en personne._

Ce qu'elle vit de loin n'était que champ de bataille. Des hommes s'affrontaient dans les moindres recoins, hurlant de douleur et de rage. Des femmes fuyaient avec les enfants sous les bras. Et les mangemorts,plus sinistres encore que d'ordinaire,répandaient la terreur partout où ils passaient.

Elle reconnue sans peine Bellatrix,aussi hystérique qu'une harpie,foudroyant toute personne de ses sortilèges meurtriers. Elle reconnu aussi au loin James et Sirius, dos à dos, combattant Lucius Malfoy, qu'un sourire carnassier rendait plus immonde qu'elle ne le trouvait déjà,et un autre mangemort qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_C'est Ashley qui va avoir du boulot à l'hôpital......_Se dit elle alors qu'elle s'engageait dans la rue de la Traverse;

Mais,soudainement,un bras inconnu passait autour de son cou et l'emporta dans une ruelle sombre sans qu'elle ne pu se défendre. L'autre main était posé sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie; Elle ne savait pas qui l'emmenait,le bras la serrant trop fort pour qu'elle puisse tourner la tête. Anna se débattait comme un beau diable,assénant de coup de pieds par l'arrère son agresseur,remuant la tête,mordant même tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver; _Je me suis fait avoir par un mangemort comme une première année de Poudlard..._

Mais ce ne fut pas un mangemort qui la plaqua contre le mur fermement. Mais Rémus.

« -Tu es FOLLE ou quoi merde ??? »


	9. Quand amour rime avec déception

Chapitre 9 Quand amour rime avec déception.....

« -Tu es folle ou quoi merde ?? »

Anna n'en revenait pas. _Elle venait de se faire kidnapper,trainer sur plusieurs mêtres,pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Rémus qui se la jouait monsieur je donne des leçons,pensait-elle._

« -C'est pas parce qu'on a couché une fois ensemble Lupin que tu dois te sentir obligé de te soucier de moi ! » Répondit-elle d'un ton glaçant

Rémus rougit. I_l savait qu'elle allait répondre cela. Il y avait du vrai là-dedans. Le moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait été fabuleux,magique même...Et de la voir se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille lui fendait le coeur. Mais tout de même,il aurait fait ça pour n'importe qui._

« -J'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui, Anna. Ce n'est pas la peine de te monter la tête. Là n'est même pas la question d'ailleurs. Tu sais où elle est ta place ? Dans un tribunal. Ces mangemorts,tu en occuperas au procès pas maintenant ! C 'est du pur sucide ce que tu fais ! »

« -Alors écoutes bien Lupin, ce n'est pas du pur sucide ! Je sais me défendre et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irai pas aider mon pays en combattant au côté des Aurors, si chacun y mettait du sien ne crois-tu pas que nous serions déjà débarrasser de ce fléau à l'heure qu'il est,au lieu de rester terrer chez nous à attendre qu'ils viennent tous nous tuer ??? Sur ce,Lupin. »

Elle le poussa, et s'enfuit en courant dans la rue de la Traverse... Rémus,encore un peu stupéfait devant tant de détermination,regardait les longs cheveux blonds d'Anna virveloter dans son dos...

Nate entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Lily... Celle-ci couchée sur le dos,fermait les yeux et se laissait aller à tant de volupté.

Mais un bruit ressemblant à un tocquement,interrompit leur ébats. Lily releva la tête par dessus les épaules de Nate,qui,lui ne semblait pas y prêter attention

« -Laisse » grogna-t'il dans l'oreille de Lily

Lily s'apprêtait à retomber dans ses bras,quand elle vit la chouette d'Ashley devant sa fenêtre,un parchemin accroché à sa patte.

Elle se dégageait alors de son amant,malgré ses protestations,et ouvrit la porte de la fenêtre au volatile qui pénétra dans la pièce. Lily lui enleva le parchemin de la patte et le parcouru d'un oeil soucieux.

« - Qui a t'il de si important ? » demanda Nate allongé sur le lit

Lily eu soudain un visage inquiet. Nate se leva alors du lit et lui prit le parchemin des mains.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps,que Lily se rhabillait déjà. Ce dernier la prit par les épaules,l'empêchant de ce fait de passer un sweat-shirt.

« -Où vas-tu ? » »

« -Si Ashley ne s'est pas trompé,il y a une attaque de Mangemorts à l'heure qu'il est sur la rue de la Traverse. D'une,je suis Auror vois-tu »

« -Non Lily tu es Stratège,Auror-Stratège »

« -Mais j'ai la même formation qu'un Auror. Et de deux,Anna passe par là pour rentrer du cabinet et la connaissant que trop bien,elle va participer à la bataille. Et je ne veux pas la laisser seule. »

Nate regardait Lily s'habiller nerveusement. Celle-ci par contre,fut surprise de voir Nate l'observer sans comprendre qu'il n'allait pas sortir en caleçon.

« -Nate ? Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

« -Ben..Je.. »

« -Tu vas pas sortir en caleçon,tu le sais pourtant » dit-elle en souriant

« -Lily..Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée d'y aller » Répondit-il d'un ton peu assuré

Lily fut tellement abasourdie d'entendre cela,qu'elle en laissa tomber son jean.

« -Je pense que c'est bien trop risque vois-tu »Continuait Nate en fixant la fenêtre,sa main parcourant ses cheveux blonds en bataille.

« -Nate..Tu es en train de me demander lâchement de rester à la maison ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me demander ? »

« -Je te dis tout simplement que si on y va..On a des grandes chances de mourir.. »

« -Attends,je récapitule...Il y aurait une bataille en bas de chez toi,tu ne sortirais pas car tu aurais peur pour ta vie ?? »

« -Ma spécialité c'est le monde moldu Lily...Pas les combats »

Lily explosa et lui jeta son jean à la figure. Jamais elle n'avait entendu autant de lâcheté de la part d'un homme. A la mort de ses parents,tués par des mangemorts,elle comprit que ce combat n'était pas le combat d'une armée contre une autre. Mais bien celui de chacun pour vivre en paix,avec ses amis,ses parents,ses relations moldus.

« -Comment peux-tu être aussi lâche ??? Tu as eu des cours de DCFM à Poudlard toi aussi merde ! »

« -Et je n'ai jamais été doué si tu veux tout savoir Lily! Alors oui,j'ai toujours évité les combats depuis le début de cette guerre ! Et je tiens trop à la vie pour m'y risquer ! » Répondit-il en criant d'une voix un peu plus aïgue que d'ordinaire.

Lily détourna les yeux de lui et s'habilla en silence; Nate la saisit par le bras en lui demandant de le regarder,ce qu'elle refusa.

Elle était décue.

_Comment pouvait-il se dire passionné du monde moldu alors que celui-ci était en danger à cause de Voldemort. Comment pouvait-il étudier leurs us et coutumes sans se sentir coupable de ne rien faire pour ceux que l'on appelle vulgairement les sangs de bourbes? _

Elle ne le voyait plus comme avant.

En quelques minutes,aux yeux de Lily,Nate n'était plus Nate;

Ce n'était plus ce jeune homme qu'elle croyait courageux et passionné,désirable,attirant..._Mais un enfant. Un gamin peureux bien trop soucieux de sa petite existence pour se lançer dans un combat alors qu'il en a les moyens et la carrure..._

Elle transplana alors sans un mot,laissant Nate désemparé dans sa chambre.


	10. Prends garde

Chapitre 10 Prend garde

Lily,encore pertubée par cette discussion avec Natt,arrivait dans la rue de la Traverse. Grâce à sa formation de stratège,un seul coup d'oeil lui suffisait pour analyser une elle se rangeait à côté de Rémus pour l'aider...Soit elle aidait James aux prises de Bellatrix -cette harpie comme disait Anna pensa t'elle-

_Oh et d'ailleurs où était Anna _? Pensait-elle angoissé...Son regard parcourait de long en large la rue, mais elle n'arrivait pas à la voir..._Anna merde...Où es-tu passé ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réflechir davantage.

Une grande douleur se fit sentir.

A l'arrière de la tête.

Elle sentit du sang chaud couler...

Des voix criaient.... Son nom..

Elle se sentit vaciller

Tomber

Puis le noir..


	11. Dans l'attente

C'est un James anxieux,que Sirius alla rejoindre dans la salle d'attente de l'hopital de Saint Mangouste.

James tapait nerveusement du pied, se prenant tantôt la tête entre les mains,tantôt soupirant bruyamment. Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi penser. Aurait-il pu faire quelque chose ? Aurai-il pu éviter ce qui est arrivé ?

Le pire restait encore l'ignorance. Que se passait-il dans cette pièce ? Dans quel état était Lily ?

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Et puis pour lui..Savoir Lily ainsi... Ca faisait un truc de bizarre,pensait-il. Comme si quelque chose lui manquait. Comme si on lui avait mis un coup de poing violent,là,tout au milieu,en plein dans le coeur. Et pourtant...Pourtant..Voilà des années qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Certes,il la trouvait toujours aussi belle...Plus même...Intelligente,drôle..Mais était-ce de l'amour ? L'amour avec un grand A ? Non certainement pas. Non. C'était plus... James soupira une fois de plus,encore plus bruyamment.

Sirius, ne pouvait que poser une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de James. Il pensait à Lily,mais aussi à Ashley. Que devait-elle penser de tout cela ? Allait-elle se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas protéger Lily ? Allait-elle rejeter la faute sur eux ? Comment se sentait-elle à soigner les blessures de celle qu'elle considérait comme une soeur ?

Rémus,lui,tournait en rond. Il jettait parfois des regards inquiets à Anna. Anna,la grande,la forte,l'extravagante. Anna qui aujourd'hui fixait le mur, impassible,le visage innondé de larmes,ses beaux yeux bleux ne s'arrêtant pas de couler..Comme si la douleur n'était toujours que plus forte. _Elle savait que j'irai au combat et c'est pour ça qu'elle est venu e_,pensait-elle..

Rémus connaissait le grand coeur d'Anna,son côté altruiste.. C'est pour ça qu'elle est devenue avocate, déjà à Poudlard elle prenait la défense des premières années,des victimes de la maison Serpentard...

Il se demandait s'il pouvait. La prendre dans ses bras. Il se rémémorait la dispute qu 'ils avaient eu. Comment lui expliquer que ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble n'était pas qu'un coup d'un soir ? A l'origine,si. Mais quand il avait commencer à lui enlever les vêtements..Ce corps puissant,sensuel de femme débordant de volupté lui avait fait perdre toute raison.... Bien sûr,il n'en était pas à sa première fois. Il avait déjà fait l'amour. Mais pas comme ça. Pas avec une femme qui le subjuguait par sa beauté.Pas avec une femme qui lui mettait tous ses sens en émoi. L'odeur de sa peau..Une odeur tendre de miel gorgée de soleil et de sucre... Une odeur gourmande qui vous donne envie de croquer la peau..de la lécher..La sensation que provoquait le glissement de ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes était électrique.. La vue de sa poitrine montant et redescendant à un rythme soutenu le laissait complétement fasciné... Enfin ses gémissements contre son oreille,sa respiration saccadé...étaient tout simplement magiques...

Le bruit des talons d'Ashley sur le parquet interrompit ses rêveries... Son regard inquiet parcourit l'assistance.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir. Tous,sans exception, tressaillirent.. Quel était donc l'état de Lily ?

Ashley se racla la gorge,et passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque..

« -Ce n'est pas facile à dire... »

Anna sanglota de plus belle. Rémus n'y tenait plus,se pencha vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses é se raidit un peu, pour finalement se laisser faire.

« - Lily est en soin intensifs.. C'est un sort puissant qui l'a atteint, un sort encore inconnu de nos services, d'où a t'-il été inventé,telle est la question. Nous devons être forts. »

Sirius fut fasciné par son attitude. Elle ne pleurait pas. Non,son regard était fort,déterminé,montrant qu'elle voulait mettre tout son courage et ses forces à guérir son amie... Ce petit bout de femme l'impressionnait complétement.

Soudain, quelqu'un transplana dans le couloir dans un craquement sonore. C'était é,les traits tirés, ce dernier s'écria « Où est-elle ? Où est Lily ? »

Ashley posa une main sur son épaule « Nate,Lily est en soins intensifs... Calme-toi,nous faisons tout notre possible ».

Nate se dégagea d'elle brusquement « Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Elle est entre la vie et la mort,et tu veux que je me calme ? Je lui avais dit de ne pas aller au combat ! Vous êtes tous cinglès à vous battre contre un ennemi qu'on ne peut vaincre ! »

James haussa les sourcils, il trouvait sa réaction si surprenante de la part d'un individu travaillant au ministère,connaissant les formations complexes et efficaces données aux Aurores...

« - Je vais devoir y retourner. Rentrez tous chez vous, ce n'est pas la peine de rester ici, elle ne se reveillera pas avant des heures, et vous n'êtes pas en état de passer une nuit blanche. » Finit par dire Ashley, après un long silence.

Tous acquièserent. Seul Nate restait au chevet de Lily.

James et Sirius transplanèrent chez eux. Laissant Rémus seul avec Anna. Il ne bougeait pas, elle était toujours appuyée sur son épaule.

Elle tourna doucement sa tête, après quelques minutes de silence.

« -Merci » Dit-elle d'un ton si faible que si Rémus eut mal au coeur.

« -C'est normal. »

« -J'ai été dure avec toi tout à l'heure. »

« - Un peu. Mais on doit parler tu ne crois pas ? »

Anna se raidit. Elle n'aimait pas ces moments-là, où tout devenait trop sérieux, trop dangereux pour son coeur,qu'elle protégeait si précieusement. Elle remuait un peu nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« -Parler... De quoi ? »

« - De ce qui s'est passé, Anna. »

« -Je pense pas qu'il y a grand choseà dire, on sait ce qui s'est passé »

« - Donc, c'est non ? »

« -C'est non »

« -Très bien. Je comprends. »

Il dégagea son bras de l'épaule d'Anna, et se leva. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait. Elle ne voulait pas en parler certes, mais pourquoi partir ? Il lui fit un bref signe de la main; Elle s'affola, voulu dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

C'était trop tard, il transplana; la laissant seule dans ce couloir vide.


	12. Comme un parfum de quiproquo dans l'air

Anna fixait sa tasse de café, perdue. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés, et, pour ne rien cacher, elle s'en foutait cordialement. Sa seule pensée allait vers Lily, était-elle réveillée ? Comment se portait-elle ? Trop de questions sans réponses revenaient sans cesse, sans compter qu' Ashley avait passé,apparament, la nuit à l'hôpital..

_C'est fou, pensait-elle, à quel point les choses peuvent sombrer d'un coup, comme ça, en un claquement de doigts. Vous êtes amis avec une personne, vous l'aimez, la considérez comme une soeur, et un matin, vous vous réveillez avec la pensée si douloureuse de la savoir entre la vie et la mort..._

Sa réflexion fut interrompu par un bruit. Quelqu'un tocquait à la porte. Elle se leva rapidement, et si c'était Ashley ? Elle apportait peut-être des nouvelles ? Ou Rémus ? Si il voulait discuter ? Reprendre la discussion d'hier soir ? Ou alors...

« toc toc »

Bon elle allait pas rester là à méditer sur l'identité de la personne se trouvant derrière la porte. Il fallait bien qu'elle ouvre.

_Allez..Du courage ma vieille..._

« - James ??? »

Pour sûr; ce n'étais pas la personne qu'elle attendait voir. Et ce n'était pas non plus le James qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

« -Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« -Oui.. Bien sûr »

« -Tu veux un café ? »

« - Oui oui, ça ne peut me faire que du bien »

Anna s'installa en face de James; Elle le regarda se perdre au fond de sa tasse de café, noyant son esprit de pensées qu'elle ne pouvait deviner. En douceur, elle posa sa main sur la sienne. Celui-ci releva la tête et la regarda. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. La douleur d'Anna se mélangea à celle de James. Elle vit des larmes couler sur les joues de celui-ci, doucement. Avec pudeur, il les chassa d'un revers de la main. Anna se leva de sa chaise, vint le rejoindre, et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle pleurait aussi, se sentant si impuissante dans l'épreuve que traversait Lily, et à la fois, tellement responsable. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge, rompant ainsi le silence.

« On va y arriver... On va la soutenir, lui chuchota Anna à son oreille, il faut être fort »

« C'est pas comme avec Sirius.. Tu vois...C'est.... C'est... Différent »

Curieuse d'en savoir plus, Anna se dégagea de lui, et lui pris son visage entre ces mains :

« Dis moi, James, pourquoi c'est différent ? »

« Quand c'est Sirius...Rémus... Qui sont blessés, c'est une douleur..Comment puis-je dire cela, fraternelle. Et là.. »

Il chassa une nouvelle fois une larme au coin de ses yeux. Jamais Anna ne l'avait vu comme ça. Aussi sensible.. Non, à Poudlard, James ne se laissait pas abattre même devant les épreuves les plus rudes.

Elle caressa sa joue tendrement et lui dit simplement « je comprends, James, je comprends... ».

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, par contre, c'est que de l'autre côté de la vitre, dans la rue, se tenait Rémus. Rongé par les remords, il avait voulu partagé un déjeuner avec elle, et pouvoir lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'était levé tôt ce matin-là. Il avait un grand détour, à pied, pour mettre de l'ordre dans ces idées, à la meilleure pâtisserie de la rue de la Traverse. Il avait pris de quoi se ravitailler, des brioches bien chaudes, avec ou sans chocolat...En chemin,il s'imaginait ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu transplaner, pour prendre son temps.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'immeuble, il respira un grand coup. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent... Quelque chose attira son regard par la fenêtre du rez de chaussé.. Il vit la chevelure blonde d'Anna.

Rémus s'approcha davantage, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Ce qu'il vit lui retourna l'estomac. James était là, serré contre elle, la tête dans son cou. _C'est quoi cette histoire au juste ? Et Lily ? Enfin... Il semblait que...Enfin il avait remarqué une attirance de nouveau de James envers Lily..Il se serait __donc trompé ? Anna ? Anna et James ? Et quand était-il de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ?_

Rémus n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la fenêtre, observant douloureusement Anna carressant la tête de James..

Anna se détacha de James : « Est ce que tu vas mieux ? »

James hocha la tête, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais fut surpris par la vision de Rémus, debout dans la rue, un sachet dans la main, le visage choqué... Anna se retourna à son tour et comprit qu'une grande erreur venait d'être commise. Elle se leva précipitamment et voulu ouvrir la porte pour le rattraper. Mais Rémus transplana. Anna resta sur le pas de la porte, désemparé. La tête entre les mains, elle se demandait comment pourra t-elle régler tout ça... Anna sentit la main de James sur son épaule :

« - Anna...Pourquoi Rémus a t'-il réagi ainsi ? »

Anna n'osait pas se retourner et préferait garder le silence, pour qui allait-elle passer exactement?

« -Anna..Réponds moi »

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec tristesse : « C'est pas facile à expliquer... J'ai, on... Disons qu'on.. On a couché ensemble ... »

James la fixa bouché bée. _Anna et Rémus ensemble ? Rémus le grand calme avait un faible pour Anna qui était tout son opposé ? _

Anna se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux et fixa James d'un air suppliant.

« Ne me juge pas James, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..Enfin je crois que ce n'est pas que cela...En attendant, nous avons d'autre priorités, notamment Lily »


	13. Un rayon de soleil en hiver

Rémus errait dans le souloir de St Mangouste où se trouvait Lily, en espérant ne pas croiser James et Anna. _Pas envie de les voir recouler pensait-il_

Il regardait par le fenêtre, le ciel s'assombrir au point de devenir menaçant. Les feuilles des arbres du Parc de l'hopital étaient toutes tombées, l'hiver était donc bien là. Un hiver dont il fallait s'attendre qu'il soit rude, froid. Il y allait-il avoir ou non de la neige ? Un fin sourire mélancolique s'esquissa pas sur les lèvres de Rémus : _Ca serait pas mal...La neige égaye le plus triste des hivers pensait-il _

Mais la neige n'arrive que si peu souvent, on a plutôt le droit à Londres à une pluie maussade, au ciel gris sans fin. _Un peu comme moi quoi..._ Murmurait il pour lui-même, e_t si le soleil vient à venir, il ne reste jamais très longtemps._

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre pour venir y coller son front. Il n'avait pas idée que cela lui aurait fait autant de mal de voir ses beaux cheveux blonds se mêler à ceux de James. Bien sûr, il savait, il l'avait toujours su, que les femmes préféraient James à lui. Il avait plus de charisme. Mais elle semblait différente.

A vrai dire, même à Poudlard, elle l'avait déjà marquée. Il aimait son rire franc, son côté un peu provocateur, et son grand coeur qui, parfois, la mettait dans des situations délicates. Avec Lily et Ashley, elles formaient un groupe de filles un peu inacessibles, car différentes, vivant dans leur monde, préférant les ballades dans le parc et les après-midi à la bibliothèque à cultiver leur savoir, que de se pavaner devant des garçons. Et puis elles étaient fêtardes quand elles voulaient. Il se souvient de ce jour de cinquième année, où avec Sirius, James et Peter, il les avait retrouvé aux Trois Balais en train de boire une bonne bière à beurre, de rire à gorge déployé, de danser au son du violon traditionnel. Ce jour là, il se souvient avoir trouvé délicieux les grands yeux d'Anna qui pétillaient de malice en même temps que ces cheveux bouclés virvoletaient.

Oui enfin bon, toujours est-il qu'il était adolescent. Et qui dit adolescent, dit maladroit. Et forcément, tout ce qu'il ressentait, il ne lui a jamais dit. Pire encore, il l'ignorait.

_En fait rien n'a changé_, soupira t'-il, _la belle princesse a encore les yeux qui pétillent,mais ce n'est plus d'ivresse mais d'amour pour James en fait. Quel con d'avoir penser qu'une nuit avec elle pourrait changer quelque chose. _

Ce qu'il sentit à ce moment, lui fit comme un électrochoc. Une main chaude vint se poser sur son épaule, une main ferme et à la fois douce. Il n'osa pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de s'être trompé.

« -Rémus ? »

C'était bien Anna qui était derrière. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, qu'allait-elle lui donner comme explications?

Il se retourna et lui fit face. Elle avait dû avoir mal dormi, car elle avait le teint un peu trop pâle, les yeux cernés, et était habillé d'un grand pull gris et d'un jean. Mais elle avait toujours sa crinière qui descendait en boucles sauvages jusqu'en dessous de sa poitrine, cette bouche pulpeuse et ensorcelante que rien ne pourra changer.

Elle n'osait rien dire. Elle glissa nerveusement les mains dans ses poches, prenant un air désolé, remettant parfois une mèche derrière les oreilles. _Où étais-tu donc passer Madame l'avocate pensait Rémus cyniquement. On n'arrive pas à se défendre, à dire qu'on a fricoté avec le meilleur pote de celui avec qui on a couché il y a peu de temps ? _Pensait Rémus avec colère bien que celle-ci soit adoucie à la vision d'Anna.

Elle dit alors dans un murmure, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller les âmes endormies de Sainte Mangouste, avec le visage rougit par la gêne : « -Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois »

Rémus émit un petit rire cynique : « -C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à me dire ? Tu ne t'es pas foulé »

Il sentait qu'il perdait son calme éternel, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, une telle amertume, une telle souffrance, son coeur se serrait au fur et à mesure que lui revenait des brides de souvenirs de la nuit passé. A mesure que le silence s'éternisait entre eux, un frisson lui prenait, le même que quand Anna lui passait la main sur sa peau cette nuit là.

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui toucha le bras. Il détourna le regard.

« -Rémus.. Regarde moi, s'il te plaît. Regarde moi » L'entendit il

Il la repoussa brusquement et lui dit avec une voix qui se voulait assurée : « - Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Tu as James, vous êtes heureux très bien. » _Il la coupa alors qu'elle tentait de parler_ « Laisse moi finir. Toi et moi c'était une erreur. Très bien, eh bien là tu vois je l'ai compris. J'ai toujours pensé » _Il la recoupa à nouveau d'un geste de la main_ « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était par peur que tu m'ignorais autant (_il passait sa main dans sa nuque_ ) mais quel con j'ai été. C'était pas avec moi que t'aurais voulu être cette nuit là »

Il se dégagea et parti dans le couloir pour sortir de cette hôpital, prendre l'air, souffler, hurler dans le parc. Il l'entendit l'appeler. Une fois. Deux fois. Il entendit son pas derrière lui. Elle courait. Puis, avec cette même fermeté, elle l'incita à se retourner. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, qu'il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes, brûlantes, chaudes, dans un baiser maladroit qui se voulait être des explications mais aussi des excuses. Prit de court, il n'y répondit pas. Il sentit ses lèvres partir, et elle lui dit alors : «James et moi sommes pas ensemble..il était mal ce matin pour Lily » Elle prit alors la main de Rémus dans la sienne, la serra fort, et il sentit qu'elle tremblait un peu : « J'avais juste peur et besoin de temps... »

Le coeur de Rémus se gonfla dans sa poitrine, il avait chaud, très chaud. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il vit alors un sourire sur les lèvres de sa belle, un sourire qui disait embrasse moi.

Il l'embrassa donc avec tendresse. Il l'aimait déjà.

A la fin de ce baiser, il vit James pas loin qui les observait, et qui adressa à Rémus un sourire bienveillant, fraternel.

Il s'avançait alors vers lui, et lui fit une accolade en lui demandant de bien vouloir l'excuser. Tout la petite bande, rejoint par Sirius allèrent donc chercher des nouvelles de Lily. En chemin, Sirius se félicita du couple que formait Rémus et Anna. _Elle allait mettre de la joie dans la vie difficile de notre Mumus pensait-il_

Ils virent Ashley arriver. Le coeur de Sirius s'emballa. Trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Elle aussi avait l'air fatigué. Ses traits étaient tirés. Elle s'avançait et leur dit avec un sourire de soulagement : « Elle est reveillée ».

Anna sauta dans les bras de Rémus, en larmes. _Sa Lily était réveillée ! Il vit les yeux de James briller d'impatience. Sirius le prit par les épaules et souffla un bon coup lui aussi. En repensait que cela faisait seulement quelques semaines qu'ils avaient fait connaissances, et pourtant ils étaient déjà tous liés. Une seule chose pouvait expliquée cela : La guerre. Qu'il y a t'il de plus effrayant ? Se dire que l'on peut partir demain, nous incite à s'attacher davantage aux personnes, à profiter de chaque instant. (Elle regarda Rémus) A se lancer sans avoir peur du lendemain._

La voix d'Anna la ramena à la réalité : « Vous pouvez entrer, Nate est déjà à l'intérieur »

James grogna en poussant la porte et ne s'attendait pas à voir non plus un autre type à l'intérieur de la pièce en plus de Nate, au chevet de la jolie rousse. _C'est qui ce grand gars que même Nate a l'air de se méfier ? Pensait-il_

L'individu en question se leva et salua Anna qu'il avait l'air de bien connaître. Il s'avança vers James

« - Salut je suis Jerry, un collègue de Lily, vous devez être les aurores dont elle m'avait parlé »

Le sourire qu'arborait celui-ci gagea de son honnêté. James le salua à son tour, et reportait le regard sur Nate qui semblait plus que jamais amoureux de Lily.

_Elle a déjà quelqu'un mec, c'est pas la peine de chercher pensait James, ça changera décidèment jamais les histoires de coeur... _


	14. Convalescence et pétage de plombs

Il fallait savoir une chose sur Lily Evans, une chose qu'Ashley qualifierait de... Non négligeable.

Bien que Lily soit douce, gentille et attentive, il y avait cependant un trait de caractère qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire ressortir chez elle : son besoin d'être constamment active. Rien n'embêtait plus Lily que de ne rien faire.

Alors quand Ashley alla lui annoncer qu'elle avait une semaine de convalescence à St Mangouste, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

« - Dis moi que tu rigoles ? »

Ashley levait les yeux au ciel, _elle ne changera jamais _

« - Non Lil's je ne plaisante pas. C'est comme ça. Une semaine à dormir, manger, se soigner, c'est ce qu'il te faut »

Un long silence s'en suivit.

« - J'ai entendu Lily »

Lily devint toute rouge « - Entendu quoi ? »

Ashley souria devant tant de mauvaise foi : « - Le « bande de trolls » murmuré dans ta barbe. Bon je te laisse, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. Repose toi ! Compris ? »

Lily grogna de plus belle. _Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça.._ Une fois Ashley sorti de la pièce, Lily se leva avec difficulté. _Oulà ça tourne_, pensait-elle. Une fois trouvé son sac, elle en sortit un parchemin et une plume, avec lesquel elle écrivit : « _Jerry, ramène moi le dossier égyptien s'il te plait. Bises. Lily »_

Maintenant il fallait trouver une chouette... Ce fut pas compliqué, St Mangouste envoyant des tas de courriers (dont certains contenus ne devaient pas être joyeux pensa Lily...). Une fois cela fait, Lily se recoucha et dormi un peu. Elle savait que Jerry était un ami dévoué, il allait lui apporter du travail.

Mais à son réveil, ce n'était pas Jerry qui la fixait d'un air sévère. Mais Ashley. Les poings sur les hanches, le regard réprobateur qu'elle tenait de sa mère quand elle était pas contente.. _C'est le moment de se rendormir pensa Lily..._

« - Ne tente même pas de me faire croire que tu dors encore alors que tu viens de me regarder il y a deux secondes Lily. »

_Grillée pensa cette dernière_

« - Mais tu pensais à quoi Lily, sérieusement ? Qu'on allait vider le ministère pour que Lily Evans puisse avoir de l'occupation pendant sa convalescence ? Comme si j'allais pas remarquer Jerry arriver avec cet énorme de dossier ! »

« - Roooh allé Ashley, me laisse pas dans ce lit, tu sais que j'aime pas rester vautrer à rien faire » Lily tenta le coup des yeux de chiot apeuré. Mais rien ne se produisit; Et puis elle vit Ashley lever un sourcil et dire :

« - Je crois avoir trouvé ce qu'il te faut.... De la compagnie »

Elle sortie en trombe de la pièce et lui lança un : « patiente un peu ! »

Oui enfin Lily avait pas trop envie de cotoyer Nate. Bon, elle l'aimait toujours ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais différemment. Et puis, elle avait besoin de réflechir. Allait-elle partager sa vie avec quelqu'un dont le manque de courage l'attriste , tout comme son peu d'engagement dans le combat ? Et puis, il y avait sa mutation à Edimbourgh dont il n'avait pas reparlé. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit, tout était clair pour Lily, elle voulait continuer leur histoire. Mais maintenant ?Maintenant que le masque de Nate était tombé, dévoilant ainsi une facette de lui qu'il la décevait, effilochant de ce fait, le portrait d'un homme parfait et charismatique qu'elle s'était fait de lui, restait-il suffisamment d'amour pour continuer une relation à distance ? Si elle l'aimait encore, c'est qu'au réveil, elle a senti ses deux yeux bleus sur elle, la tendresse de sa main sur son visage, son sourire rassurant. Mais où était la passion qui l'avait emparée il y a encore une semaine quand Nate lui avait annoncé sa mutation? _Peut être dois-je laisser du temps et tout reviendra comme avant pensa t'elle._

Elle se souvient d'ailleurs d'avoir vu Anna enlacée dans les bras de Rémus. Alors Jerry avait donc raison,pensa Lily, il s'agissait bien de Rémus. Elle sourit à cette idée. Anna, sa Anna l'extravagante, pétillante comme du champagne, rayonnante comme le soleil dans les bras d'un calme érudit tel que Rémus. Quel drôle de couple ! Et pourtant, en les observant, elle les trouva en harmonie. La fraîcheur d'Anna contrastait merveilleusement bien avec le visage marqué par les souffrances de Rémus et, il semblait, que lorsqu'il regardait Anna, son visage s'éclairait devant la mine radieuse de son aimée. Elle constatait que Rémus regardait Anna avec tendresse comme pour la protéger, mais avec passion aussi, et Lily voyait une étincelle qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans ses yeux. Quant à Anna; elle se faisait douce, gracile, dans les bras de Rémus, elle qui fut toujours si indépendante, si forte et caractérielle. Anna auparavant, ne laissait guère transparaitre de fragilité. Elle qui avait tant voulu réussir sa vie alors que rien ne la destinait à cela (son père l'incitait à se marier à un homme riche pour avoir une vie confortable), ne donnait jamais la chance à un homme de percer sa carapace. Anna sortait avec des hommes, mais elle adoptait une attitude frivole pour ne garder toujours le contrôle sur les choses.

Un tocquement interrompit les pensées de Lily:

« - James ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Celui-ci s'avanca dans la pièce et posa une pile de magazines, un sachet de chocogrenouilles, sur le lit de Lily :

« - Ashley m'a appelé, apparamement, si je venais pas vite, il aurait fallu te mettre une camisole pour calmer la boule de nerfs que tu es » Répondit James en souriant

« - Très drôle » Grogna t'elle

« - Je t'ai apporté des magazines et des chocogrenouilles ! «

« - Je te remercie James, mais loin de moi l'idée de vouloir parler de ton sport débile pendant trois heures et à feuilleter des magazines où l'on voit des pauvres types poursuivent une balle sur un balai »

« - Quelle humeur dis moi ! Un peu plus, et j'en aurai presque oublié que l'on est, apparament, amis »

« - Je suispas d'humeur »

« - Qu'est ce que ça doit être alors pendant la semaine » plaisanta James en se balançant sur son siège

« - Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? » Dit-elle en haussant la voix

« - Je dis juste que tu es dans la même position que durant la semaine, assise, sauf que là tu n'as pas de bureaux, ça doit pas beaucoup te changer ! »

Il adorait toujours autant la taquiner, d'ailleurs elle avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

« - Ca te va bien de dire cela. En attendant c'est la fille assise comme tu le dis qui prépare tes missions que tu juges pas nécessaire de respecter au risque de foutre ta vie en l'air et celle des autres. »

Le silence se fit soudain pesant. Lily sentit qu'elle avait été trop loin dans ses paroles, surtout qu'il ne pensait peut être pas méchamment ce qu'il disait. James la toisait froidement. Il lâcha alors :

« - Très bien...Je vois que tu n'as pas tant changé que ça en fait, toujours aussi hermétique à tout humour. Sur ce... (il se leva), je vais te laisser. »

Lily s'affola dans son lit, _pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle dise des conneries !_ Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la porte en remettant son manteau noir, elle lui dit alors spontanément : Reste James, je suis désolée d'être aussi susceptible.

Celui-ci se retourna et vit la moue désolée de Lily. Il esquissa un fin sourire, revint vers elle :

« - Très bien Evans, je reste, mais à quelques conditions. D'une, on parle plus boulot, j'en ai ma claque. De deux, tu es obligé de me faire la lecture des articles qui pourraient me servir dans ce magazine (il lui tendit un sorcière cosmo)... Je suis sûr que je vais en apprendre des belles sur les femmes »

Lily ria un peu génée. Mais elle prit tout de même le journal dans les mains et commenca à lui lire un article, le premier qu'elle trouva. Elle se surprit même à apprécier le rire de James, franc et doux, tout en se disant que, finalement, il y avait peut être vraiment moyen d'être amie avec lui...

Dans le couloir, Ashley avait le temps de les observer quelques minutes. Son service était maintenant terminé et elle pensait rentrer à la maison, pour se faire couler un bain et dormir. Mais regarder James et Lily discuter, lui faisait penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps pour discuter avec Sirius ces dernières semaines. _En fait, elle n'avait le temps pour rien. Manger,dormir, aller au boulot. _

Tout un coup, elle ne su pas si c'était la fatigue, mais un gros ras le bol prit Ashley. Elle avait vingt ans, et son quotidien se résumait...A ça. Des patients; des maladies à soigner, partir le matin alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé, rentrer à la nuit. Et quand chaque mardi, elle aviat un jour de congé, elle passait son temps à dormir. Une boule naquit dans le ventre de la jeune femme. _Où étais-tu passé Ashley Brixton, toi qui aime rire, courir au grand air, l'odeur de la mer ? Pensait-elle._ Elle passait son regard sur les murs, blancs. Le plafond tout aussi blanc. Les corps malades. Sa blouse un peu défraichie. Elle traversa le couloir, comme paniquée, et entra dansles toilettes pour se regarder dans la glace. Sa peau était ternie par la fatigue, ses beaux yeux bleus en amande étaient fatigués. Ashley détacha d'un geste lent sa petite queue de cheval, et tenta de mettre ses cheveux comme avant.. Comme quand elle était à Poudlard, pensait-elle. Toujours en liberté, toujours sauvages. _Déjà ils étaient plus longs, pensa-t'-elle en y passant les doigts. _

Un crise de larmes s'empara d'elle. Ashley n'en pouvait plus. Elle suffoquait à cause de ce quotidien. Alors qu'un énième sanglot la prenait, elle vit son supérieur la regarder dans la glace. Ashley se retourna, en essuyant les larmes de ces joues :

« - Pardonnez Monsieur Winston, vous vouliez me demandez quelque chose ? »

Assurèment Monsieur Winston semblait touché par la tristesse d'Ashley. Celle-ci avait toujours été une élève modèle en école de Médicomage, et, sans nul doute, elle était promise a un brillant avenir. Son sourire semblait ne jamais fâner, mais il savait bien qu'en étant si jeune, elle était destinée comme tous les autres, à craquer. Il s'avanca vers Ashley et posa une main paternelle sur son épaule :

« - Miss Brixton, prenez un ou deux jours de congé. Voire même une semaine. Vous êtes épuisés, et nous sommes tous passés par là. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« -Mais Monsieur... »

« - Ashley, si je peux permettre, Saint Mangouste ne peut se passer d'un médicomage aussi brillant que vous à long terme, elle ne peut pour autant le laisser déperir. Comprenez-vous ? »

Cette dernière hocha la tête timidement. Elle vit son supérieur transplaner pour repartir dans son bureau, lui laissant le soin de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. La réaction de celle-ci vint alors très vite. Séchant les dernières larmes, elle transplana rue Fox street, à l'appartement pour rassembler ses affaires. Dans sa chambre, elle regarda la photo du phare de son petit village près de Plymouth C'est là où elle voulait aller. Pour se ressourcer, courir, hurler, et jouir d'une liberté profonde. Elle boucla son sac. _Devait-elle prévenir les autres ? _Elle choisit d'en dire le minimum. Ashley prit un parchemin et griffonna « Je m'en vais quelques temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ash'. »

Cette dernière prit une profonde inspiration et transplana.


End file.
